Year of the RDCP: Between Classes
by Toolazy2write
Summary: Sister story to Year of the RDCP. Between all the craziness that goes on at Beacon, what happens in those brief moment between adventures? A collection of One-shots, fluff, and backstory.
1. A day in the life of Artemis

**So I finally got around to posting this. This took a lot of thought and planning, but I'm glad I got around to doing it. I hope you enjoy these little snippets of what goes on in the day to day of beacon.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is own by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth productions...If I owned it there'd be far more one off episodes with Professor Port in them.****  
**

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in Vale as the sun rose over Beacon. Artemis Shelia slept soundly until the shrill ring of her alarm pulled her from her sleep. Slowly she got up, stretched, and put on her glasses unsurprised by how empty the room was so early. She'd thought that she and Jason would be the only early riser on the team, Jason being set in his regimen of studying late into the night and waking up before the sun for a rigorous training routine and her getting up at the crack of dawn out of habit from years of working on her family's farm, but Sigurd not to be out done also seemed to get an early start to his day often being out of bed before any of his teammates awoke. In fact Nidhogg seemed to be the only member of Team JASN unconcerned if the early bird beat him to the worm. Even now he was happily and loudly snoring in his bed which barely managed to contain the burly young man. Artemis couldn't help but smile at the contented expression on their resident sleeping giant's face as she began quietly gathering her things for her shower. It didn't take long for Artemis to shower and return to room to change into her uniform, she was never one to dawdle and she'd already made the mistake of lingering around the room until Nidhogg's personally designed alarm clock went off. The hodgepodge contraption was impressive but no matter how deep a sleeper he seemed to be Artemis had a hard time believing he really needed two air-horns just to get up in time to get ready for class. She was just glad no one had made a noise complaint about his alarm yet, she still hadn't gotten used to Professor Goodwitch's intimidating stares enough to deal with one aimed directly at her.

She did a once over in the mirror once she was finished getting dressed and couldn't help but frown. No matter how much she tried to convince herself she just couldn't get used to the school's uniform. Altogether she was not comfortable wearing this much black or wearing a skirt, much less once so short. She sighed smoothed out the skirt and grabbed her backpack and left the room. She headed for the cafeteria, stopping on the way to give a wave and polite greeting to Professor Arch as he made his way towards the faculty lounge. The cafeteria in the early morning was incomparable to what it was like any other time of the day. Students sat alone with entire tables to themselves eating quietly, reading, or just enjoying a peaceful moment before the hustle and bustle of the day began. Artemis got her food and found Jason and joined him at the end of the table. "Hey Jason, how was your workout?" She asked cheerily.

"It went well, I was even able to get some time in on one of the cycles before getting back into Chiron." Jason smiled.

"That' great, but remember to take it easy okay." Artemis warned between taking bites of her eggs.

"I told you, you don't have to worry, I know my own limits."

"And it's my job as your friend and partner to remind you not to go overboard, I do wanna see you not have to need that chair again someday." Artemis said pointing at him with her fork.

"I know, thanks." Jason said blushing a little and casting his gaze off to the side. Artemis loved that she could still get Jason to drop his tough soldier attitude every now and again even after all these years and she couldn't picked a better leader for her team. After a few moments she noticed Jason was still looking off to the side, by now she didn't even have to follow his gaze to know who he was looking at.

"Is he still insisting to sit alone?" She asked with a hint of uncertainty. The person in question was their teammate, one Sigurd Sigmund. He'd taken it upon himself to keep his distance from the team as much as possible and Artemis believed if it wasn't Nidhogg he would ignore them as much as possible outside of class if given the choice. He made sure during these early morning meals they shared he would always sit at least three tables away and with his back to them. They'd hoped he'd warm up to them with time, but after almost two months he was still as set in his ways as when they'd first became a team.

"That's it." Jason said slamming a fist against the arm of his chair. "I'd hoped giving him some space would help him acclimate to this team, but apparently I was wrong."

"C-calm down Jason." Artemis pleaded, hoping he wouldn't do something rash and make things worse.

"No, I'm going over there and talking to him as leader of this team." Jason said wheeling himself from the table and off towards Sigurd. Artemis could only cringe, she knew this wasn't a good idea. She watched the exchange, it went as poorly as to be expected. Jason first tried to be his usual friendly self and she couldn't tell if Sigurd ignored him or dismissed him, but Jason steadily seemed to be get madder until Sigurd stood up like they weren't even having a conversation disposed of his trash and walked out of the cafeteria. Jason was fuming as he rolled himself back to their table.

"That didn't look like it went well."

"I have never met such and arrogant self-assured bastard in all my life!" Jason groaned sinking into his chair while he crossed his arms. "I need to come up with some kind of a plan to convince him he's part of this team."

"I-I'm sure you'll think of something. Just don't go too…" Before Artemis could finish her thought Nidhogg strode up to them with his usual big smile plastered on his face.

"Hey guys how's it going?" He asked enthusiastically.

"O-oh morning Nidhogg." Artemis greeted, even though they'd been part of a team for close to two months she was still getting used to their very own good natured brute.

"Go ahead and get your food, we'll wait for you." Jason half offered, half ordered in what Artemis was beginning to call his '_Leader_' voice.

"Gotcha boss." Nidhogg said giving a mock salute before hurrying over to the slowly growing breakfast line. It wasn't long before he returned with a tray piled high with food and small collection of various flavored milks. "So I saw Sig heading back to the room to get his stuff, he seemed to be in a good mood." Nidhogg managed get out between shoveling food into his mouth getting odd looks from his fellow teammates.

"Re-really, that's…good." Artemis managed while Jason just put a hand over his mouth in a thoughtful manner.

"Yeah, I think he's finally starting to warm up to the whole team idea." Nidhogg laughed before chugging one of his milks. "I'm sure he'll come around soon, you should have seen how long it took him to get used to our old crowd at signal."

"Yeah, y-you're probably right. You do know him better than any of us." Artemis said with a hopeful smile. They continued their meal with lighthearted conversation before leaving the cafeteria and heading their separate ways for class.

Artemis had over time become more accustomed to class. At their old school in Mistral things had been more strict and disciplined and the teacher had much less character. But by now she was beginning to like it better here. Her day wasn't out of the ordinary, Professor Port's class didn't go anywhere after Perciva got him started talking about the time he took down an entire flock of Nevermore so she used the time to get a head start on the reading he was bound to assign once he realized time had gotten away from him. Once she was done with that she had history with Professor Oobleck, everything was normal until she noticed Robin's partner Dae snickering under his breath a few rows below her as the Professor went grab a fresh cup of coffee from the coffee maker near the blackboard. Slowly but surely the Professor's caffeine induced speed seemed to wear down turning him into a slouching and yawning caricature of his former self. The class could hardly contain their laughter and he shuffled about the class trying to maintain his train of thought until he all but slid himself over to his desk, slumping over it for support and retrieved a thermos from one of the drawers. He unscrewed the top and poured out its steaming black contents into the cup before he gulped it down like it would save his life. She watched as a telltale shiver seemed to run through him from his head to his toes before he shot upright and zipped back in front of the class.

"Hmph, Yes I'm sure you all considered that very amusing," He said zipping to one side of the room to another returning back to his usual rapidfire pace, "But now that the distractions are out of the way, let's get back to the lesson at hand." As he started back from where he left off Artemis couldn't help but giggle a little at the immature prank. Then something caught her eye, Djack was sitting a little ways down from scribbling something furiously in a small black notebook filled with colored leafed post-it tabs. She remembered how early on Sigurd had made it a point to warm Jason and her about Djack and his rather unscrupulous dealings and how her few interactions with the broom wielding boy had cultivated a bit of fearful wariness in her. Unfortunately her natural curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but sneak a peek at what had Djack so engrossed. Inside the book she could see a few picture of students she recognized from around school, some with circles full of arrows around them others with different colored lines leading small notes scribbled in a tight messy script, one even had a large red X through it which caused her to let out a muffled gasp that didn't go unnoticed by Djack. He carefully closed the book and he turned towards her wearing an unnervingly fake smile that made her bury her head in her notes until the end of class. Once the bell rang she gathered her things in a rush, Djack just sitting in his seat with his hands crossed with the same unpleasant fake grin on his face following her with his eyes as she made her way out of the class.

She had the next period free and sought refuge in the library. The library had quickly become her favorite place at Beacon. While it saw its fair share of visitors on any given day, it was still one of the largest rooms in the school allowing her plenty spots to escape for a moment of personal solitude. Growing up on the farm back home she had little to amuse herself with, but she always found time to sneak away to the barn or to her favorite tree and curl up with a good book. While she weaved between the shelves checking for something new to read she noticed a familiar red cap peeking over a book off in the corner. She blushed a little as she slipped behind a nearby shelf. Robin had been the first people outside of Jason and her team to approach her at Beacon and he had been so nice to her, plus he seemed to really love books. She composed herself and headed over to his table. "I-is this seat taken?" She asked catching his attention.

"Hey Artemis." He greeted with a smile. "Go ahead, I was just studying." Robin said offering Artemis a seat. They settled into an easy conversation after a while and Artemis began explaining how her morning went. "Wow, must be rough being on a team with him, I mean I only spent a little while with Sigurd as a partner and I was ready to pull my hair out."

"H-he isn't so bad." Artemis tried to defend. "He's just kind of a loner I guess, Nidhogg says he doesn't really come out of his shell much." Artemis checked the time on her scroll. "Oh I have to go, I have to meet my team for lunch." She said gathering her books up.

"Okay, good luck with Mr. Sourpuss." Robin said as she waved goodbye and headed for the cafeteria.

The cafeteria had reached its usual hustle and bustle by the time she made her way there. She could see Nidhogg sitting at their usual table already attack another giant pile of food. He saw her and waved her over enthusiastically. "Hey there, you should hurry up and get your food, lines gonna get real bad once that bell rings." He offered as she set her books down.

"Yeah th-thanks for the advice." She said meeting his warm food smeared smile with one of her own before she hurried off and got her food. It wasn't long before classes let out and Jason and Sigurd joined them at the table with trays in hand. Lunch was one of the few times Sigurd chose to join them, and only at Nidhogg's insistence. Nidhogg kept most of them busy going on about this and that until Jason cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Alright guys, I had a talk with Professor Port a little while ago and got us signed up for some live Grimm practice for today after class." He announce making Artemis almost go pale and Nidhogg perk up with excitement.

"Dude that's awesome!" Nidhogg boomed sending a flecks of food spewing into Sigurd's salad making the light blue haired warrior push it aside with a look of disgust.

"Ar-are you sure that's a good idea. Sure taking on a few Grimm here and there isn't much trouble, bu-but I've heard Professor Port goes into the forest and rounds up whole packs of them for these sessions." Artemis chimed in.

"That's the point, I'm confident if stick together and work as a team we can handle them just fine." Jason reassured his childhood friend putting a hand on hers.

"Well I will take a pass, I have better things to do." Sigurd said standing up preparing to leave while cast a cold stare towards Jason which the chair bound boy returned.

"Actually you don't have a choice, I signed us up as a team so we have to be there as a team." Jason shot back earning a harsher glare from Sigurd.

"Aw c'mon Sig, this will be great." Nidhogg said either unaware of the growing tension between his teammates or just ignoring it as he put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Sigurd turned to his partner who just smiled at him before he let out a huff and returned to his seat crossing his hands in front of his face. "Well then I guess since I have no say in the matter I will attend. The idea does have some merit I suppose."

"Great." Jason beamed as they settled back into their lunch with Nidhogg quickly picking back up where he had left off in his story.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully until Artemis found herself getting ready for their training session in the locker room. She felt more at ease once she had Harrier and Kite safely holstered behind her back, she'd fought Grimm before, and her team would be right there fighting alongside her. She didn't have anything to worry about. She met up with the rest of her team in the spacious training hall where Professor Port stood poised atop an expansive cage filled with Beowolves. Nidhogg looked like a kid in candy store as he hoped from foot to foot shadowboxing, Jason was checking his shield Andromeda one final time, and Sigurd just seemed to be standing there glaring daggers at the angry Grimm as they struggled at the bounds of their cage. "Ah, it warms my heart to see a team so enthusiastic to train against these beasts, I could hardly contain myself as I ventured into the Emerald forest to capture these vicious monsters." Port bragged swinging his Blunderaxe as blustered.

"Thank you sir." Jason said as he shifted Chiron into battle mode. "I think we're ready to go. Right team?"

"Ye-yeah." Artemis agreed drawing Harrier and Kite and readying their pistols.

"Hell yeah!" Nidhogg cried activating Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjostr.

"Let's just get this over with." Sigurd all but moaned drawing Gramm.

"Bully, well then have at you!" Port cried swinging his weapon down and severing the cages lock releasing the angry Grimm.

"Alright Sigurd and Nidhogg take point! Artemis and I will cover your back, watch your sides and don't get overrun!" Jason ordered as he switch Andromeda into a bow and readied the first of his arrows.

"Like I needed you to tell me that!" Sigurd shouted back running out in front and dropping to one knee as he transformed Gramm into its rifle form and opened fire on the Beowolves flooding forth while Nidhogg charged in headlong and began pummeling any Grimm that made it past his partner.

"Artemis watch Nidhogg's sides, I don't want him getting flanked if we can help it!" Jason shouted as he fired off a few arrows into Grimm charging their way.

"Roger that!" She hollered back firing into the mass of Grimm as Nidhogg jumped back to give himself some breathing room. A ferocious snarl ripped Artemis attention from the battle as Beowolf snuck up on her from the side leaping at her with its claws bared. She screwed her eyes shut and braced herself for the blow to come but all that came was a loud thud. When she opened eyes she found Nidhogg standing between her and the Beowolf with Tanngrisnir pressed hard into its chest.

"Hands off the little lady ugly!" He roared swinging his shield out of the way as he brought Tanngnjostr up in its place, the piston crashing down on the shell as the blow landed. The force of the impact filled the room as the Grimm was blasted to the ceiling with large fist sized hole through its chest. "You okay?" He asked turning back to check on her.

"Look out!" She yelled flipping her grip on Harrier and hurling it around Nidhogg at two more charging Beowolves, cleaving off their heads before it soared back into her hand. Nidhogg just took a second to register what happened before he flashed her a smile and a thumbs up and charged back into the fray, crushing a Grimm with a shield tackle.

Sigurd had returned Gramm back to its sword form as he furiously cut a swath through the Grimm. He managed to cleave one unfortunate Beowolf clean in half when one of them finally managed to slip past his guard and take him to the ground. He cursed as he struggled to keep the beast at bay while it swiped at his armor and gnashed its teeth mere inches from his face. Two loud cracks rang out as the Grimm was ripped off of him and sent flying into the nearby wall. As he got up Sigurd could see two of Jason's arrows piercing the Beowolf's side and pinning it to the wall. The leader in question had rushed over to his side, rearing Chiron back and sending a powerful set of powerful mule kicks into a pair of Grimm.

"You in one piece?" Jason asked spinning back around to fire a couple of arrows.

"Of course I am." Sigurd growled back as he gathered his sword.

"Good, cause we need you out there." Jason shouted turning around and kneeling Chiron down to offer Sigurd a hand.

Sigurd couldn't help but grin as he pushed himself up and readied his sword. "Of course you do!" He laughed as he charged back into the fight, taking out a pair of Beowolves with one swing.

Jason just chuckled shifting Andromeda back into its shield mode and elongating his last arrow into a spear as he called out to his team. "Alright guys we have them on the ropes, full offense, let's show these Grimm what we're made of!" He leapt into the battle joining Sigurd near the front of the pack with his weapons at the ready.

It wasn't long before they were done, Nidhogg bashing the last of the Beowolves into the training room's floor. Artemis wiped the sweat pouring from her brow as Professor Port leapt from his spot on top of the cage to give them his congratulations. "Good show, good show students. Your teamwork and tenacity was quite impressive."

"Thank you sir." Jason said removing his helmet and shifting Chiron back into chair mode.

"No by all means you've earned it, you did a fine job directing your team young Argo." Port laughed patting Jason on the shoulder making Sigurd scowl a little.

"With all due respect sir, I just put my team into the position best suited to their abilities. If anything I'm just glad I have a team I can rely on and put my trust in." Artemis couldn't help but smile, Jason was never one to take credit, even when it was well deserved. She also couldn't help but notice Sigurd's scowl seemed to evaporate and be replaced with thoughtful look.

"Well said my boy, but all of you made an admirable performance today. Be proud!" Professor Port proudly bellowed. "Now if you excuse me I must be getting back to my duties and send someone to clean up this mess, you're dismissed."

Artemis couldn't help but feel good about the day as Nidhogg cheered on their victory and sent a playful yet too powerful punch into Sigurd's arm which sent him sprawling to the ground. Sigurd began loudly berating his partner's lack of control while he only laughed it off and Jason tried get them to calm down. Sure, getting used to Beacon was proving to be a daily battle, but she was sure with a team like this she'd manage to get through it.

* * *

**Well there you have it, the first of many (I hope) one-shots. I had a lot of fun doing this because for once I got to mostly focus on one character and address one of the other two teams.**

**Well as always please review, I'm considering taking requests or ideas for the next few chapters. Also I'll be doing chapters about the character's that are the most popular or need the most characterization so if you want to see someone pop up vote in the poll on my page.**

**Til next time.**


	2. Heavy is the Crown

**Back again with another update already. This one surprisingly easy to get out, only taking a few days to get properly figured out and typed up. I've wanted to get to this as early as chapter 6 of Year of the RDCP, but it was one of many ideas that was left on the cutting room floor because I couldn't find away to slip it into the scene with Dae and Nidhogg without ruining the flow of the story. Because I didn't want rely too heavily on a exposition thick narrative I left a few parts vague in here so let's see if you can fill in the blanks on this one. I have faith in you guys. Xp**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth productions...if I owned it there'd be far more awkward family moments like this to look forward to.**

* * *

It was a quite Sunday for Team JASN, Artemis was curled up in her bed with a new book, Jason was studying a book on military strategy he'd borrowed from Sergeant Rlee, and Nidhogg was helping Sigurd preform some routine maintenance on Gramm. The room was comfortably silent save for the occasional hum of electric tools and Nidhogg's sporadic yet helpful instructions to his partner until Sigurd's Scroll rang filling the room with orchestrated military tune. He put down his tools and checked the number on the screen only to let a hiss under his breath before answering. "Hello…yes…no, it won't be a problem…alright, I will be there shortly." He closed the scroll and made a beeline for his and Nidhogg's shared closet.

Jason and Artemis exchanged confused glances while Nidhogg simply took his partner's vacant seat and began quickly finishing the last bit of the repairs. Sigurd emerged from the closet a few moments later dressed in stylish blue-green suit with a dark green shirt and burgundy tie. Jason decided to speak up while he took a quick moment to check his hair and straighten his tie. "Whoa, what's up with the fancy get up? You have some kind of date?" He asked venturing a guess.

"It's none of your business." Sigurd answered tersely. "I will be back later. Nidhogg I…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm already putting the finishing touches on her." Nidhogg said, his smile reassuring yet somewhat less genuine than usual.

"Thank you, well I better get going." And with that Sigurd quickly made his way out the door.

The team was silent for a few seconds before Jason decided to speak up. "Okay, what was all of that about?"

"H-he seemed to be in a hurry. It must be something important." Artemis interjected.

"Don't worry about it." Nidhogg piped up as he finished the last of his repairs and sheathed Sigurd's sword. He suspiciously seemed to avoid his teammates' stares.

Jason rolled a little closer towards Nidhogg and fixed him with a stare. "You know what going on don't you." Nidhogg didn't meet Jason's gaze. His teammates weren't sure what they were looking at, instead of his usual carefree expression, Nidhogg had a kind of forlorn look in his eyes.

"It ain't my place to say. We all got our own baggage y'know." Nidhogg said in an uncertain tone. "Just give him his space on this one okay."

They sat in silence for a few tense moments before Jason sighed and wheeled himself back to his desk. "Fine, we'll let it go."

Nidhogg smiled at their leader. "Thanks man."

_**Later in Vale….**_

Sigurd stood outside the gates of his family's ancestral manor gathering his thoughts and trying to calm his nerves. Standing on the opposite side of the wrought iron gates it was hard to believe he'd only been gone a few months. Finally he managed to gather his nerves and buzz himself in. He made his way up the drive, a few of the gardener noticing him and muttering to one another under their breath. He stopped at the front steps, taking in the large imposing nature of the Sigmund family home, the gray stone building that had stood here for over a hundred years looming over him. It was almost too much for him to take in at once after being away from home so long. As he made his way up the stairs the door opened to reveal a tall skinny man with balding hair and a handle bar mustache. "Welcome home Master Sigurd, it is good to see you again."

Sigurd grinned happily and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Thank you, it's good to see you too Heston."

"Your father is waiting for you in his study sir."

"Thank you, I'll see myself there." Sigurd said before once more straightening his tie.

"Very good young master." Heston bowed before hurrying off, no doubt to some other task.

Sigurd made his way through the halls with a growing feeling of dread the closer he came to his father's study. He stopped for a second in the doorway to the living room, the old family portrait hanging high above the fireplace catching his eye. He remembered when his father commissioned the painting a few years ago, it was one of the few times they ever truly came together as one family. His father's stern frozen eyes seemed to bore into him, freezing him in place until an angry called pulled him from his thoughts. "What are you doing here!?"

"Mother, it's good to see you're doing well." Sigurd said turning and bowing in the direction of the voice. Standing in the hall was a beautiful woman with deep blue hair dressed elegant black and gold strapless dress glaring at him with deep venomous eyes.

"Don't you dare call me that. I put up with it in public, but I won't stand for it here." She growled glaring at him.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Sigurd apologized raising his head and trying to keep a calm demeanor in the face of the angry woman.

"Now answer my question. What are you doing back here, I thought you were off at your monster killing school." She barked closing some of the distance between them while pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Father wished to see." Sigurd merely stated. This seemed to tame some of her anger.

"Fine, then hurry it up and be done with it." She barked before storming off leaving Sigurd alone in the hall once more. Sigurd continued on his way until he came to the doors to his father's study. No matter how long it had been those twin doors still held the same imposing aura they had since his childhood. Slowly he steeled his nerves before turning the knob and walking in.

His father's study was immaculate as always. The long walls lined with bookshelves and plush Vacuo imported furniture combined with the sunlight filtering in through the large bay window gave the room a deceptively inviting mood. Standing close to the far wall near the back of the room Sigurd's father stood engrossed in a book, Sigurd took the chance to cautiously approach his father's desk, once he was close enough he politely cleared his throat to get his attention. His father peered up from his book noticing he was no longer alone, he pulled his glasses from his suit's lapel pocket. "Ah, you're here." He stated flatly closing the book and moving behind his desk.

"Yes sir, you wished to speak with me." Sigurd said bowing slightly once more. His father was still as he remembered him, his sea-foam colored hair well-trimmed and combed back, dressed in a fine well-tailored suit, and the gleaming Sigmund Family signet ring on his finger, but most important were his steely gray eyes which seemed to bore straight into Sigurd like he was some kind of scolded child.

His father stood there for a moment, silently scrutinizing him as if he expected to find some glaring flaw only his eye could detect. Finally he turned towards the window and spoke. "Tell me, how's school?" He asked simply.

"It is going well. Just like at Signal I have consistently scored well on my exams and my training is going smoothly."

"I see, I hear you're part of a team with your…friend from Signal." His father seemed to find the word 'friend' distasteful which was no surprise since he'd never been fond of Sigurd's association with Nidhogg since the early days of their friendship.

"Yes sir, he is my partner on the team, the rest of my team is quite competent in their own ways." Sigurd tried to explain.

"That's good, though I was surprised to hear you were passed over for the position of leader." His father's word cut at Sigurd's pride causing him to take a sharp intake of breath.

"It was made clear that…" Sigurd began until his father put up a hand silencing him.

"Stop Sigurd, excuses are beneath us and I won't have you making them." His father said turning back to face him. "You know the Sigmund's have a long and illustrious history of proud and noble huntsmen. Over the years we've carried on this legacy, your uncle taking up the honor before you while I took on the challenges of preserving our noble heritage as head of this family. I was proud when you showed an inclination to carry on our family's legacy in the face of certain…detractors, but I will not abide the idea of you slipping into mediocrity!" He slammed his fist on the desk making Sigurd almost flinch. "Now I know there's not much we can do about it now, but I wanted to stress as always you carry the Sigmund name, a name of one of the noble houses of Vale, and as such your actions are a reflection on this house. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir, I understand." Sigurd said bowing once more.

"Good. I'm sure the time will come for you to prove yourself, be prepared to rise to the occasion. You can go now." His father said with a dismissive wave. Sigurd knew better than to linger and quickly made his way towards the door. "Oh, before I forget. How's that sword of yours? The one that won the award."

Sigurd halted himself but didn't turn around to meet his father's eyes. "It's doing well, I was hoping to spend some time working on the blade when I returned to school."

"Good, it's a fine sword." His father offered almost as an afterthought.

With that Sigurd left the room and let out a sigh of relief, slumping slightly against the study's doors. His father's speech had not surprised him, but he could not shake the sense of burden he felt bearing down him. He raised himself up and pushed the thoughts aside, he just wanted to get out of the house as fast as he could. He quickly made his way back to the entrance hall when a high pitched voice called to him from the top of the stairs.

"Siggy!" Sigurd looked up to see a small light green haired form hurdling at him from halfway up the curved staircase.

"Oomph!" Sigurd gasped as the young girl captured his waist in a flying hug. "Hilde! Careful!" Sigurd cried trying to maintain his balance while still in his young half-sister's vice like hug.

"You didn't me you'd be coming back today!" She gleefully squealed gleaming up at him.

"I didn't know myself." He explained finally prying the excited 10 year old from him. "Father wished to speak to me about school." He said as he began to straighten his suit.

"Ah, there you are Lady Brunnhilde!" Heston exclaimed from the top of the stairs causing the young girl to hide behind her older brother. "I'm terribly sorry young master, I let it slip you were here and she ran down here as fast as he could." Heston apologized rushing down the stairs as fast as his old legs could carry him.

"It's fine Heston, I have the situation well in hand." Sigurd assured the older man earning a wide missing tooth smile from Hilde.

"Alright Master Sigurd, but Lady Hilde is due back for her piano lesson and her mother will be quite perturbed if she misses it." Heston explained only to have Hilde peek her head out from behind Sigurd to stick her tongue out at the worried butler.

"I don't wanna go, 'specially since Siggy came back." Hilde whined tightening her grip on Sigurd's pants.

"I'll handle it Heston." Sigurd said turning and kneeling down to Hilde's level. "Now Hilde you shouldn't upset mother, especially on my account."

"But I've missed you!" Hilde cried, small tear welling up her eyes. "You've been away at school so long and mom only just keeps me cooped up inside and making me go to lessons." Sigurd just put a comforting hand on her head ruffling her aqua colored hair whilegiving her a warm smile.

"I know it's hard right now and I miss you too Hilde, but I left my teammates back at school and I'm afraid they'll miss me too if I'm gone too long." He said in a soft tone. "I wish I could stay longer, but we'll be having a break soon so if you're a good girl I'll be sure and come back and play with you then okay."

Hilde sniffled as she dried her tears. "You promise?"

"Promise." Sigurd said giving her another heartfelt smile before she captured him in another hug.

"Okay, you better not forget Siggy." She said letting go of her hug and pointing fiercely at him.

"I won't, now you should probably get going." Sigurd said standing up and letting Heston begin to usher her back up the stairs. He waved to her before she disappeared from sight before seeing himself out. As he made his way to the end of the drive he was not surprised to find Nidhogg leaning on the wall by the gate with his arms crossed humming to himself. "I hope you haven't been here long, one of the groundskeeper might report you to the guards." Sigurd said returning once more to his usual dry tone.

"Nah, I haven't been here that long. I just figured you might need some cheering up, I know they got a habit of putting you through the wringer in there." Nidhogg stated plainly catching up with Sigurd as he began walking back towards the city.

"That's completely unnecessary. Everything is fine." Sigurd said silently grateful for his partner's concern.

"Well I guess I was just worrying for nothing." Nidhogg grinned.

Sigurd let a small smile grace his features as they walked in silence for a few moments. "Nidhogg where did you put the whetstone back in the dorm, I feel like giving Gramm a good sharping when we get back."

"Are you kidding me?" Nidhogg exclaimed. "You just sharpened her last week, you keep this up you won't have a sword left to sharpen."

"Don't be foolish Nidhogg." Sigurd said wagging a mockingly disapproving finger at his larger teammate. "A sword is much like one's skills, they can never be too sharp."

* * *

**And there you have it people, I answered the much unanswered (and unasked but who cares about that) question of what crawled up Sigurd's butt and died. I hope you were all able to catch the few subtle hints I left here and there so I didn't have to explain all the fine details of his past and were able to enjoy the story. **

**Like I said this one's been kicking around the old noggin for a while so I was glad to finally get it. I'm hoping to do a either a story about Team SPDN or maybe one of the teachers, so if you have a preference let your voices be heard by reviewing or voting the character poll on my page, Dae has taken the lead after finally breaking a five way tie, but it's still anyone's game.**

**Til next time.**


	3. Long hard day

**Here we go with yet another installment of Between Classes. This one was interesting to write since I spent time fleshing out a character I only originally intended to use sparingly for about two chapters and created by throwing literally a few random ideas together(most of which came from the real life actor he's based on). That being said it was fun taking the time to work on something that more focused on the various teachers at Beacon. If any you like this chapter thank potentialaunthor18 for giving me the idea.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth productions...if I owned it there would be far more teacher with drinking problems.**

* * *

The sun had yet to rise as Sergeant Rlee pulled himself out of bed, not wasting time with so much as a yawn. The old soldier quickly got to his feet and began going through a series of regimented warm up stretches while keeping a mindful eye on the digital reading on the clock. After about 15 minutes Rlee finished his warm up and pulled on a pair of gray sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt before exiting his faculty guest room and making his way to the school grounds. The early morning air still had a hint of heat from the previous day which suited him just fine as he took a minute to crack his knuckles and pop his neck before beginning his jog. While the five laps around the school paled somewhat to his usual morning regimen it was still enough to slake his need for discipline. It took just under an hour for him to complete his run and make it back to his room. He smoothly slipped into his morning ritual hopping into the guest room's shower, silently praising the fact didn't have to share the communal showers with the students. He cleaned himself thoroughly and stepped out before stepping in front the mirror to brush his teeth and shave. After several minutes of meticulous grooming he was satisfied with his appearance and stepped out of the bathroom and made his way to the closet. He selected one of his many identical uniforms and set it neatly on the bed before returning to the closet and pulling out the ironing board and iron they'd left him at his request. He quickly set up the board and set the iron to warm before making his way to the dresser where had an arrangement of bottles and glasses. He set about fixing himself a drink and refilling his flask, the simple gift from his subordinates had proven quite effective in easing the stress of dealing with students for the last couple of months. Once the iron was ready he took his drink and set about ironing his uniform.

**Drink count: 1**

After a few minutes of work the drill instructor was satisfied with his uniform and quickly dressed. Afterward he checked his bag to make sure he had all his papers in order before grabbing his hat and making his way out.

_**Beacon faculty lounge…..**_

Rlee sat in comfortable solitude enjoying his breakfast in peace, at least for the time being. After spending a few months at Beacon he had become accustomed to the school's various routines, and while they lacked the regimented military precision and discipline he found comfort in, they at least proved predictable. He pulled out his trusty flask and poured a generous helping scotch into his half-filled coffee mug. On cue Professor Arch strolled into the room with his usual smile on his face just as Rlee slipped the flask back into his coat. Arch made a beeline for the table and took a seat across from him.

While Rlee had no ill will for his fellow guest instructor, he never had much patience for egg-head types. Arch wasted little time before engaging him with conversation about lesson plans and his thoughts on curriculum. Rlee just nodded and kept his answers short, letting the intellectual do most of talking while he took solace in his coffee.

**Drink count: 2**

_**Later that day during class…..**_

Rlee scowled as he stood next to Professor Goodwitch. Despite her every intention of playing the role of the strict and stringent schoolmistress, he found her approach to be far too lenient. This had caused them to butt heads on more than one occasion and Ozpin's insistence on them sharing a class for his lecturing duties did not help. Today was a prime example. Goodwitch had insisted that she be the one to choose the students for today's combat demonstration, so now he was stuck watching Daedalus make a fool of himself and nearly destroy the stage in the process as he frantically scurried about the stage while Jackie cackled like a lunatic and showed she still hadn't taken his advice to improve her aim. Goodwitch just stood there taking notes on her Scroll and monitoring their auras. Finally he snapped.

"Damnit Verde stand your ground and fight, your opponent aim couldn't get any worse if you blindfolded her!" He shouted as loud as he could. Goodwitch shot him a look but he knew she couldn't stop him from giving his advice. "And Jackson! Verde is literally the slowest student in this whole damn school when he isn't wearing a 30lb metal backpack, you couldn't have an easier target unless he painted one on his chest!"

"Teach you're doing wonders for my self-esteem!" Dae hollered back hurling a grenade at Jackie which she shot out of the air. He took the opportunity to send three more shock grenades rolling across the stage. Jackie saw the move coming and launched herself into the air. Once she was airborne she readied herself for another shot only to find the stage covered in a thick cloud of smoke.

"C'mon Verde, dropping smoke won't save your ass every time." Rlee screamed before turning to Jackie. "Jackson this is your chance, he's cut his visibility so for once you're not the only one who's half blind up there!"

Jackie gritted her teeth clicking her heels together and firing another blast to keep herself in the air. "Screw you old man!" She screamed spinning herself through the air and swinging three shots at random into the smoke. As the shots cut through the smoke a loud cry pierced through the gray cloud giving away Dae's position. Jackie followed it like a shark smelling blood, angling herself midair and blasting towards him. She collided hard with him taking him to the ground with a heavy metal _thunk_. As the smoke began to clear the class could see Jackie standing over Dae with her boot hovering over his face and the barrel poised while he waved his hands nervously in surrender.

"That's enough students." Goodwitch called ending the match and displaying the results on the screens above the stage along with a few looped clips from the fight.

"I hope you were all paying attention!" Rlee yelled turning his attention to the class. "As you can see, you can't rely on the same tricks for every opponent. Verde!" He yelled turning towards the young inventor as he took his seat next to Robin. "You had every advantage in this fight. Your opponent may have you beat at range but everyone in this class knows she can't hit the broadside of a barn at ten paces!" He ignored the vulgar obscenity Jackie shouted at him from the back of the class as he continued his tirade. "If you'd took the initiative at the start instead of retreating you could have kept her from taking to the air, I know you've got grenades that seal your enemy's movements!"

"Hey that's easy for you to say." Dae piped up. "You weren't the one being shot at."

Rlee could feel a vein in his beginning to throb as he fixed the boy with a menacing glare. "My job maggot!" He shouted stomping up to Dae making him almost fall out of his seat. "Is to teach you to keep your cool under fire!"

"That's enough!" Professor Goodwitch interrupted moving between them just before the bell rang. "Alright students, the lecture as well as footage from the match has been uploaded to your Scrolls, review them before next class." Dae scurried away while Rlee was distracted leaving his partner to catch up. Rlee stood there massaging his temples until the last of the students exited the class. "That was completely uncalled for." Goodwitch said turning her attention to the older man.

"It was completely called for." Rlee seethed. "I'm not gonna stand there and take lip from one of my students, and I stand by every point I made. And what kind of match was that, what were you thinking?"

"They were evenly matched in terms of…."

"Of being last in the class. They're never gonna get better if you don't challenge them! Jackson needs to fight someone who she can't scare into game of cat and mouse and Verde needs someone who will force rely on instinct instead of one of his crazy plans!" Rlee yelled reaching for his flask. Before he could unscrew the cap Glynda levitated it out of his hand and into her own while giving him a venomous glare.

"You can question my decisions as an educator but I will not tolerate this." She hissed.

"Ma'am." Rlee said in an even but commanding tone. "You better hand that back to me." He stared the taller woman down for a few moments until her Scroll beeped.

"Glynda would you please send Sergeant Rlee to see me." Ozpin's voice asked breaking the tension.

"Right away sir." Glynda replied as Rlee quickly closed the gap and snatched his flask back. "Why you…"

"Sorry, but it sounds like the CO wants to see me." Rlee said already making his way out of the room.

"This conversation is isn't over Sergeant!" The blonde instructor fumed.

"I bet it isn't." Rlee muttered under his breath before taking a long swig.

**Drink count: 5**

_**In Ozpin's office…..**_

Ozpin was busy going over paper when Rlee saw himself in. "Ah, good you're here. Please take a seat." he said with a courteous gesture of his mug.

"If it's all the same sir, I'd rather stand." Rlee said fixing himself at attention.

"Very well." Ozpin said setting down his paper and leaning into his seat. "Sergeant, with the Vytal festival approaching I was hoping you could give me an estimation of our students capabilities."

"I don't think it's my place to say sir."

Ozpin leaned forward on his desk, setting his mug down and clasping his hands in a thoughtful manner. "Please Sergeant, this is an informal discussion. I value your opinion."

"Well I can't speak much for the older students, but I can think of a few noteworthy students sir." Rlee said in a reverent tone.

"Please, go on." Ozpin instructed.

"Well for one Windsor is still one of the best students the academy has to offer. He's smart, strong, and soaks up tactics and strategies like sponge if what Arch says is true. He's a real loner, but with a team like his and a partner like Gawaine I think his need to assert his authority will help shape him into a good leader with time."

"And what of the rest of his team?" Ozpin queried.

"Well I think they have potential to be the strongest team out of the entire freshman class. Gawaine tenacious and a good offensive powerhouse, Scratch is always up to something but that can be an asset in a tough situation, but a team is only as tough as its weakest link. That being said if Jackson can get her act together in time for the tournament then I think Team SPDN has the best chance out all the others to take the gold." Rlee explained.

Ozpin was silent for a moment, seemingly mulling over what he'd been told. "Anyone else?"

"Argo is a model soldier and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous he enrolled here instead of enlisting." Rlee said with a bit of a grin. "He tries just as hard if not harder than the rest my students. He has a lot of potential, but he's got a lot of conflicting personalities on his team."

"Yes, Mister Argo has quite the task ahead of him, but I think he's more than up for the challenge." Ozpin nodded. "Is that all?"

"Well there is Team RDCP." Rlee sighed seeming to pick his words wisely. "They're one of the most hodgepodge bunch of kids I've seen here. Eristone is almost as big a trouble maker as Scratch and Jackson, Bagheera has some good training but she's naïve to a fault, and Verde is a mess and honestly I'm nervous being alone with him, but Cappson continues surprise me." Rlee admitted.

"Yes, he was a special case." Ozpin added.

"He's shown some solid improvement, and he seems to be the only one out of the new crop who's really taken to leading. He thinks quick, leads by example, and has a way of gaining people's trust even in the heat of a fight." Rlee said showing just a hint of admiration.

"That's good, but you don't seem to have a high estimation of his team." Ozpin pointed out.

"Don't get me wrong sir, they all have their strengths. Eristone's a fighter with plenty of grit, Bagheera's hand-to-hand training is nothing short of amazing, and while he's a bit of an oddball when it comes to teamwork Verde is one of the best. But they're all still too rough for my tastes." Rlee took a minute to clear his throat before going on. "At least that's my take on things as it is sir."

"Thank you Sergeant, your evaluation has been enlightening. You're free to go." Ozpin said with a smile as he returned to his papers.

"Sir." Rlee gave a quick salute before he headed for the door.

"Oh, and Sergeant." Ozpin called before he opened the door. "I would appreciate if you refrained from indulging in certain…habits until after school hours if at all possible."

Rlee regarded the knowing stare Ozpin shot his from just over his spectacles. "I will keep that in mind sir."

_**Later that evening….**_

**Drink count: 7 **

The last of the day's classes came and went and after dealing with Djack's scheming antics during his survival course Rlee was hoping to unwind over a nice hot dinner and a couple of beers. He'd claimed a table in a secluded corner of the cafeteria in hopes of eluding Glynda and avoid the lecture she inevitably prepared for him. The students gave him a comfortably wide birth which had allowed him to enjoy his meal in peace, that is until _HE _arrived.

"Rlee, well aren't you a rare sight today." Professor Port boomed making his way to Rlee's table. Rlee tensed up as the stocky old huntsman approached. The last thing he needed with was Beacon's very own blowhard bending his ear for the remainder of his meal. That being said there was little he could do, Rlee didn't believe in letting students see disagreements between teachers if at all possible for fear of undermining their collective authority. "I was under the impression you usually took your meals in the lounge." Port said as he plopped down across the table from the perturbed soldier.

"Felt like a change of pace." Rlee answered simply as he finished his second beer.

"A fortuitous decision considering Glynda seems to be on the war path this evening." Port chuckled knowingly earning a glare. "In fact I haven't seen her this mad since the time I brought in a fully grown Deathstalker for a pop quiz." Rlee sighed as Port lapsed into the story without missing a beat.

"You don't say." Rlee said feigning interest as he moved on to his third beer.

**Drink count: 8**

_**Later that night….**_

Rlee groaned leaning back in his chair. He managed to survive Goodwitch's scolding after dinner, but he had to hand it to her, she knew just the right punishment to put him in his own personal hell. She decided since he felt the need to become more involved in the class besides his duties as a lecturer he should have no problem grading this week's combat theory assignments. With a grunt he leaned back towards the desk and picked up the answer key while examining Nidhogg's paper. "Ugh, I am not cut out for this crap." He moaned trying to make heads or tails of the young brawler's explanation of how to handle being outnumbered in a pincer maneuver.

"Having some trouble Sergeant?" Professor Oobleck asked zooming down from the loft above to stand beside Rlee.

"It's these blasted papers Oobleck." Rlee explained unfazed by his fellow professor's sudden arrival. "I'm a Drill Sergeant, I don't know the first thing about grading homework." He said reaching into his desk and pulling out a bottle of scotch before topping off what little remained of his coffee.

"Indeed I can see where you'd have trouble, but it's simply a matter of liberally interpreting the answer key." Oobleck explained snatching up Nidhogg's paper and the key while Rlee took a sip of his drink.

**Drink count: 11 **

"There, simple as that." Oobleck declared swiftly placing the papers back on the desk, Nidhogg's completely graded. Rlee nearly spat out his drink in awe as he examined the paper.

"You…you…you…" Rlee gasped as he examined the paper covered in red inked corrections.

"Yes, it was nothing really." Oobleck offered zipping over to the far wall to fetch a book.

"Wait!" Rlee called to the green haired professor. "Uh, Oobleck, um y'know I realized I haven't done much to make friends here." He went on as plan slowly formed in his head.

"That is true, some would say your attitude borders on anti-social." Oobleck ventured while speedily flipping through the pages of his book.

"Well I guess I'm in the mood to turn over a new leaf." Rlee grinned. "I was thinking of making a pot of my Gran-gran's famous coffee, how bout a cup?"

"Hmm, that does sound appealing. What brought this on?" The glasses wearing professor queried.

"Like I said, it's in the spirit of friendship. Friends do things for one another don't they?" Rlee said glancing between Oobleck and the stack of papers a few times for effect.

Oobleck didn't miss the poorly veiled intent of Rlee's actions and gave the older man a knowing smirk. "Of course, that's what friends are for."

"Great, then I go get started on that Joe." Rlee chuckled making his way to the coffee maker.

_**Later out on the grounds….**_

**Drink count: 13**

Rlee grinned happily as he breathed in the night air. While Oobleck hadn't actually graded any of the papers for him, his assistance in the grading helped him get through the stack in record time. He'd also found the fast talking caffeine addict to be surprisingly good company in spite of his refusal to share a drink with him. By now Rlee was feeling a little more than pleasantly buzzed and decided to enjoy the walk around the grounds before heading back to his room for the night.

As he was passing by the path towards the cliffs he heard an explosion off in the distance. On instinct he shot down into a combat stance and reached for his hatchets. When his hands found only air where he typically holstered his weapons he remembered where he was and his sense of danger passed. It wasn't unheard of for students to train into the night, but still he felt the need to investigate the origin of the sound. As he got closer to the cliffs he continued to hear sporadic explosions and as he drew even closer he began to hear curses following them leaving him to believe whoever was behind the ruckus was not having much luck in their training.

Soon he exited the wooded path and could make out the familiar form of Daedalus standing in front of the schools skeet launcher hurling grenades at the fast flying pucks. Rlee held back for a minute watching as Dae once more fruitlessly chucked a grenade at one of the speeding clay pucks and missed it before the grenade even went off. "Oh c'mon!" Dae shouted in exasperation.

"You're doing it all wrong." Rlee called exiting the forest startling the young inventor.

"Pro-professor Rlee, what are you doing here?" Dae asked taking a cautious step back.

"Take it easy Verde, I'm off the clock." Rlee eased as he walked up to the boy. "Now listen you're going about this all wrong, you need two people if you're gonna shoot skeet. Now go take your mark over there, should be platform in the grass a few yards down. I'll stay here and do the launching."

"N-no, it's okay teach, I was just about to head back." Dae said laughing nervously.

"I said take your mark maggot!" Rlee barked as Dae ran toward the small concrete slab several yards away. "Alright you ready?" Rlee called down the line. "Ready!" Dae shouted back sinking into a readied stance. "Pull!" Rlee shouted launching the next skeet. Dae readied a grenade threw it at the puck, missing again but by a much smaller margin. "Again!" Rlee called repeating the process several times noting what he could from each of Dae's attempts. "Alright kid come back her for a second!" He called waving Dae back. Dae returned with a dejected expression but that didn't stop Rlee from giving his explanation. "Your timing is all off, you're spending too much time trying to account for your grenade's detonation and not enough on where the skeet's gonna be." Rlee lectured while tracing the skeet's arc through the air. "You should know better than anyone how much time you've got before they go off so trust your gut and just focus on the skeet, got it?"

Dae mumble something under his breath but nodded his agreement and headed back to his mark. Rlee gave the boy a few moments to clear his head before he called out once more. "Ready?" Dae shouted back his acknowledgement. "Pull!" Rlee watch as this time Dae held onto the grenade as he tracked the skeet through the air until he hurled the grenade just ahead of the skeet. The grenade missed the skeet again sailing just below it, but at the last second it exploded and shattered the clay disk to pieces. Dae jumped with elation while Rlee just crossed his arms and tried to hide his grin. "Don't celebrate just yet kid, next we're gonna work on how you throw. Just because close counts in horseshoes and hand grenades doesn't mean you shouldn't work on your placement. Then we're gonna keep going until you can get ten shots in a row!" Rlee shouted from his spot stopping Dae in his tracks.

"What!?" Dae screamed in dismay.

"Next I want you to try throwing underhand, ready!" Rlee grinned more as the young hunter fumbled to resume his stance. Sure he wasn't much of a teacher, but he knew what it would take to whip these kids into shape. "Pull!"

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that one. When PA (Yes that's how I remember your name and I know you're reading this) first put the idea in my head by suggesting an Rlee chapter I tinkered around with a few ideas until I realized something. Rlee isn't a standard Beacon professor or even a teacher for that matter, he's a military man who's job has nothing to do with kids, so it would be fun to just see what Beacon is like for someone who is still technically an outsider, thus the chapter and more importantly the ideas of a drink counter were born.**

**As always if there's someone you want to see more of let me know by reviewing or voting in the character poll on my profile. So far I have a few SPDN stories in mind as well as one for Dae but if someone asks for something different or more interesting I might change my mind.**

**Also I'm starting work on the next chapter of the main story as we speak so keep your eyes open.**

**Ta-ta for now**


	4. Meet the Parents pt 1: Team RDCP

**Well here we go again and let me just say this chapter was an absolute pleasure and pain to write. I'm glad I happened to re-read The Rogue King's great story Pyrrha(c) Victory which gave me the idea for this chapter (If you like Arkos and haven't read it what's wrong with you, go read it after you read this and tell him I said hi). It was fun revisting and playing with Character who only had minor roles back in the trailer chapters. That and it gave me a chance to look at a side of th characters I haven't touched on with many of them. So I'm gonna quit talking an let you get to reading.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is own by Monty Oum and Roost Teeth Productions...if I owned it we'd be having a series of episodes dedicated to meting everyone's parents and the embarrassing moments that entails.**

* * *

It was a quiet Saturday for Team RDCP. They could appreciate quiet, quiet meant no classes, no weekend exams, no crazy adventures to get themselves out of, in other words all was good. They decided to enjoy this well-earned peace by staying in their room and doing nothing to varying degrees. Dae was taking it upon himself to educate Peizhi in the joys of videogames, Robin was relaxing with one of the books he'd borrowed from Artemis, and Eris was tinkering with her Scroll's camera thinking of new ways to tease Robin. That is until Professor Ozpin's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Attention students, with the Vytal Festival approaching we know many of you will be having family joining us here in Vale for the celebrations so we thought we would use this time to invite your parents to come and see how you are all doing and meet with us to discuss your time here at Beacon." He announced before taking an embarrassingly audible sip of his coffee. "We will be giving you time to get in touch with them, but we have also taken the liberty to invite some whose family are too far to reach by conventional means. We hope you will make good use of your time in the coming week and prepare a fitting welcome for your families. Signup sheets will be available outside each class for you to schedule meeting with your professors. That is all." The team sat in silence for a minute letting it sink in.

"This is great." Robin smiled. "I haven't talked to Grandpa since before I got caught up in Djack's business, it will be great to see him again."

"I wonder if they were able to get ahold of Master and the others, maybe I should go to the CCT and try checking in, I'm not sure a letter would get therein time." Peizhi wondered out loud.

"Wait, you still use…analog mail?" Dea said his face scrunching in disgust. "What is this, the dark ages?"

"Hey!" Peizhi gave him a playful shove. "Master and the monks are all just really old fashioned, plus Scroll calls all the way to the borders are expensive."

"Well you guys have fun with that, I'll be taking it easy and enjoying having the room to myself." Dae grinned hopping back into his game.

"What do you mean, aren't your parents coming?" Robin asked quizzically.

"Nah, round this time of year my folk's be out on another one of their trips looking for new flowers to bring back to the shop. They're probably knee deep in some field way out in Mantle right about now. " Dae explained as his character let loose with a sticky grenade. "So have fun sweating it out in the parent/teacher conferences." He chuckled.

"What about you Eris?" Peizhi asked still trying to figure out the controls as Dae handle a brunt of the games enemies.

"Ha! My folks may think I'm less of a disappointment now that I'm going here, but there's literally no way they'd come by for a visit." Eris laughed despite the sad looks of her team.

"That's terrible!" Peizhi said ignoring the game. "I'm sure if you asked them, they'd be happy to come."

"Listen Whiskers, I'm not gonna lose any sleep on whether they come or not. I'm sure they're busy having tea with some nobles or getting my sisters to tear each other apart over the inheritance. So just let it go okay." Eris closed the subject there and by now the rest of the team knew better than to press her anymore on the subject.

_**One week later….**_

At last the day had arrived and Robin and Peizhi had spent the better part of the last day and a half cleaning, organizing, and re-cleaning the room to the point Dae was about to lose his mind. "Okay this is where I draw the line." Dae said returning to the room after grabbing a quick snack in the cafeteria to find Robin standing on his tiptoes trying to reach the top of the windowsill with a feather duster and wearing an apron.

"I don't see a problem here." Eris chuckled sprawled out across her bed while casually snapping a picture of Robin's get up and moving it to an inconspicuously named folder on her Scroll.

"I'm sorry Dae, but I just want everything to be perfect for when grandpa gets here." Robin apologized untying his apron and moving to the closet.

"That doesn't forgive what you did to Icarus!" Dae screeched snatching his teddy bear off his bed and pointing it accusatorily at his partner.

"All I did was wash him." Robin countered earning an even angrier look from his partner.

"No, what you did was callously toss him in the washing machine. Would you do the same to me if I smelled a little bad?" Dae challenged.

"I know I've thought about it a few times." Eris mentioned offhandedly as she played with her Scroll.

"Listen Dae, I'm sorry." Robin said stepping out of the closet. "Hey where's Peizhi?"

"Weren't you listening?" Dae asked gingerly tucking Icarus under his arm. "She told you she was heading down to airship dock to meet her Master, she told you to head down and meet her when you got done vacuuming."

"What?!" Robin's eyes shot up to the digital clock one the wall and his eyes went wide. "Gah! I'm late!" Robin rushed to the door throwing it open prepared to make a mad dash down the halls only crash into a heavy older body. "Ugh, why does this keep happening to me?" He growled in frustration before looking up to see who he'd crashed into.

"Blast it, is this how ye' greet me after not call'n for over a month?" Came rough bark. "I swear they ain't be teaching you any manners in this damn school." Standing in the doorway was stout old man with scraggily unkempt gray hair and matching bushy beard dressed in a beaten and oil stained brown leather duster with one sleeve rolled up to reveal a mechanical prosthetic arm with a stern look in his eyes.

"Grandpa!" Robin exclaimed jumping up and capturing the gruff old man in a hug.

"Aye, aye, it's me." The old man said patting his grandson on the back. "Now are ya' gonna invite me in or have me stand in the hallway all day?"

Robin quickly ended his embrace and ushered Cutter into the room. "Yeah, c'mon in grandpa. How was your trip?" Robin asked failing to hide his excitement.

"Blasted airships." The old man baulked. "Give me solid ground any day, I don't care what them blasted scientist say, man weren't meant ta' fly."

"That's what I said." Dae piped up getting the older man's attention.

"Oh, grandpa this is my team." Robin said gesturing to Dae and Eris. "Well most of them, Peizhi went to meet her master." Robin chuckled nervously still feeling a little guilty for not doing the same.

"Ah, I heard a lot 'bout y'all." Cutter grinned. He seemed to perk up as something off to the side caught his eye. "Ah I see ya' finally started follow'n in me footsteps and started tinkering." He chuckled moving to one of the desks covered in parts and tools. "Even went out an' found yerself some fine tools too." He beamed as Robin blushed sheepishly.

"Um, actually that's my desk." Dae chimed in moving to greet the old weapons smith.

"Grandpa this my partner Daedalus Verde." Robin introduced as Dae shook the man's hand.

"Good to meet you sir." Dae said putting on his most polite face.

"Same to ya', I hear you've got a bit of the smith'n bug in you." Cutter laughed. "Though if'n ya' don't mind me saying it looks like you tried kiss'n a forge." He said gesturing to Dae's various burns and earning a snicker from Eris.

Dae chose to ignore the comment in favor of examining Cutter's robotic arm. "Whoa, I've never seen a prosthetic arm like this, is this a total custom build? And is that…" He marveled as Cutter grinned.

"Aye, I had my way with her, gave her the old Cappson touch." He said flexing the metal limb. "You've got a good eye lad, though I'd expect noth'n less from someone who could re-work one them old radio-packs into such a fine weapon." The old man praised reaching over Dae shoulder tapping a mechanical finger on Fulcrum making the young inventor beam. Cutter now turned his attention to Eris who'd finally gotten off her bed and was politely standing off to the side. "An' you must be Catherine."

Eris stepped up and smiled sweetly. "Please call me Eris, it's a pleasure Mister Cappson." Robin and Dae were a little taken aback by just how polite Eris was being, but Robin wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"I see the boy wasn't kidding when he said ye' were…interesting." Cutter said making Eris seem to perk up.

"What, Bun-I mean Robin talks about me?" She said wrapping her arms around Robin's neck from behind making the boy blush. "I hope it's all nice things."

Cutter was about to say something when he noticed something besides Eris' arms around Robin's neck. "What's that yer' wear'n boy?" He asked gruffly pointing to his collar.

"Oh, this? Um, this is…" Robin's blush intensified at the mere thought of how to explain the collar when Eris interrupted.

"It's a present I got for him to celebrate his being named leader." Eris explained with a warm hearted smile.

Cutter fixed the two with a stern glare, not having missed the resemblance of the collar's tag to the insignia on the grips of Eris' weapons. "Well that was mighty kind of ya' girl, but last I checked collars were fer' pets not huntsmen."

"Well Grandpa it's about time we start heading out for our conferences." Robin blurted out quickly slipping out of Eris' grasp and trying to usher the larger man out of the room.

"Hold yer' horses boy." The old man protested as he was all but pushed into the hall by his grandson.

"There you are Robin." Peizhi called from down the hall. "I'd like you to meet…"

"Cutter?"

"Weizhi?" Cutter gasped as he locked eyes with shades wearing monk. "What in blazes are you doing here ya' old Sot?" Cutter grinned crossing his arms.

"I could ask you the same you dirty old coot, I thought this place was supposed to be respectable." Peizhi's master jeered sauntering past his student and up to meet the old weapons maker.

Robin wasn't sure exactly what was going on, he assumed the old man was the master Peizhi had told them about. He was tall and lithe with age with a sharp smile with a long swaying mustache, long braided ponytail, dark triangular sunglasses, and dressed in simple gray and white monk's robes carrying thick gnarled looking walking stick. The fact the two old men knew each other was a whole other surprise altogether.

"And what would a' old rogue like ya' know from respectable?" Robin's grandpa laughed.

"I'm a changed man I'll have you know." Weizhi protested loudly. "But had I known my Peizhi was sharing a team with a Cappson I'd have already pulled her out of this damn school. Headmaster must have a screw loose."

"An' what's so wrong with Cappson?" Cutter challenged as Peizhi hurried up to the group.

"Wait Master, you know Robin's Grandpa?" She asked earning a smug smile from old sage.

"Yeah, though I can't say he's much for company." Weizhi laughed ruffling her hair as Dae and Eris moved to join the group in the hallway.

"Like yer' one to talk." Cutter huffed. "Though I see yer' still partial to them Faunus girls eh? One finally get you ta' settle down?" Cutter chuckled pointing to Peizhi and earning a blush from the master and student.

"Wha, no! She isn't my daughter, I mean no she is, but it's…" The old man stuttered fumbling over his words.

"I was abandoned at the temple as a baby, Master and the monks took me in and raised me." Peizhi explained.

"That's right, and I couldn't be prouder of her." Weizhi gloated. "Now how about you introduce me to your team."

"Of course Master." Peizhi said rushing over and grabbing Eris by the arm and pulling her forward. "This is my partner Eris."

"Good to meet you girlie." Weizhi grinned shaking her hand. "I hear you're one hell of a fire cracker."

"That's what they tell me." Eris said giving her partner a mean look for the abrupt introduction, but she'd already moved to pull Dae and Robin over.

"And this Robin and Dae." She beamed. Her master took a minute to look the boys aver while stroking his chin.

"I thought they'd be taller." He stated flatly mortifying Peizhi, shocking Dae and Robin, and angering Cutter.

"What's that 'posed to mean?" The old man barked.

"Cool it Cutter, it's just after all the letter the kid's been sending us back home I can't help but have some high expectations." Weizhi explained extending his hand. "It's great to finally meet you boys." He said as they each shook his hand. "I trust you've been nothing but gentlemen while sharing a dorm with student." He said narrowing his eyes behind his glasses once more gaining a round of mortified expressions and laugh from Eris.

"What are you imply'n you old womanizer!?" Cutter all but bellowed. "My boy would never think'a do'n such a thing!"

"I find that hard to believe considering he's your grandson." Weizhi said making Cutter roll up his other sleeve threateningly.

"Them's fighting words if'n I ever heard." Cutter growled putting up his dukes.

"I'd be happy to knock around your wrinkled old kiester." Weizhi grinned slipping into a fighting stance and readying his walking staff as Robin and Peizhi moved to stop the two while they ignored their protests.

"Hey what ya' doing with that beat up ole' stick? You finally break that sword you begged me ta' forge fer' ye'?" Cutter challenged.

"Ha, are you going blind in your old age? It's right there." Weizhi said pointing to Quilin sheathed at Peizhi side.

"Ha! Ye' gave yer' weapon to the girl?" Cutter laughed relaxing his stance. "You have gone soft."

"Ha! I tried to talk her out of it, but when I told her it was time to pick a weapon she just begged to have that old piece of junk." Weizhi laughed.

The young team stood gawking at the old men until Cutter turned to them with a big smile. "What are ye' whippersnappers look'n at, ain't you ever seen a pair of old men having a laugh?"

Peizhi let out a sigh of relief. "Well that's good to hear, but c'mon Master we've got to start heading to our conference."

"Well you kids have fun with that, we'll just hang back and hold down the fort." Dae gloated earning a pair of odd looks from the elderly men until a loud scream echoed down the hall.

"Daedalus Verde don't you dare move!" Dae went stiff as a board as a look of utter terror came over him.

"Fra-Fra-Francesca!" Dae shrieked pointing down the hall at a tall young woman stomping towards them. She was dressed fashionably in a white halter top with thin orange stripes and tight black jeans with a handbag which matched her long untamed grass green hair. As she drew closer Dae seemed to finally snap out of his horror stricken paralysis and turned prepared to flee, but she was on him in seconds securing a painfully tight headlock around his neck.

"I told you not to move spaz!" She chastised with an angry scowl.

"Wh-what…are you…even….doing here?" Dae managed to get out while futilely struggling against her hold while the rest of his team looked on in confusion.

"What? You thought you could weasel your way out of parent teacher conference just cause mom and dad were out of town didn't you?" Francesca growled while Dae wordlessly pleaded for help.

"Wow Dae, you never told us you had a big sister too." Peizhi offered ignoring Dae's struggle altogether.

Francesca turned to the Faunus girl and stared at her for a moment, blinking once, then twice before bursting into laughter. Dae took the opportunity to sneak himself out of her grasp taking a few minutes to get his breath back. "Ugh, guys this is my _little_ sister…" He said joylessly.

"Francesca Domainena Verde, at your service." She greeted while striking her best cute girl pose. Robin couldn't help but notice the family resemblance when she held the pose for a moments longer that necessary.

"Alright well this is the team, Eris, Peizhi, and Robin the leader." Dae unenthusiastically introduced.

Francesca walked up to Robin and bent down and took his hand in hers. "Thanks so much for looking after my brother, I hope he hasn't caused any trouble with one of crazy inventions…or started any fires….or blown anything up." Francesca seemed to get more depressed as she went on and Robin had to try his best to keep a straight face as he recalled an incident for each of her examples.

"Hey! You're making me sound like some kind of nut." Dae protested noticing Cutter and Weizhi eyeing him strangely now. "And how are you supposed to pass as my guardian…" Francesca grabbed Dae by his coat and pulled him close before tilting his head to the side.

"Hey Dix, do me a favor and pull up that message I sent to his Scroll, and stop helping the spaz screen my texts while you're at it!" She ordered into his ear piece. Dae's wrist display chirped and he took a minute to read it before making a pathetic face. "You've got to be kidding me." He moaned while Francesca sneered at him. "Yup, mom and dad sighed off on the permission form, so I'll be able to attend all your conferences and tell them all about it." She laughed haughtily as Dae slumped his shoulder in defeat making his teammates pity him a little, all except for Eris that is.

"Well I guess all that's left is fer' yer' folks to come barg'n in, eh girl." Cutter chuckled turning to Eris.

"Oh, my parents won't be coming today." She said in the same sweet tone she'd used with him earlier. Cutter seemed to eye her for this, making Eris feel uncharacteristically nervous. "Hey boy, we got any special plans fer' lunch?" He asked Robin not turning his gaze from Eris.

"Um yeah, I got us mostly early appointments so we should be done a little past noon, why?" Robin asked not sure what his grandpa had in mind.

"That's great, then the girl can join us fer' lunch when we're done." Cutter laughed.

"That' a great idea!" Peizhi cheered earning a smile from her master.

"I don't have a problem with that, our lunches are comped right?" Francesca chimed in getting a mean look from her brother.

"N-no, really it's fine, really." Eris tried to convince.

"Nonsense! I didn't come all this way just to see how my girl is doing, I want to get to know her whole team." Weizhi proclaimed.

"Then it's settled." Cutter announced. "We'll see ye' at lunch then girlie." Cutter said before heading off down the hall with Robin on his heels. The rest of the gang left in quick succession until Eris was left standing alone outside the room.

"Great, just great." She sighed.

_**First Conference: Sergeant Rlee's combat Lectures….**_

"First let me just say, Robin is a good kid." Rlee began obviously feeling uncomfortable sitting behind a desk and talking to parents. "But he was pretty rough around the edges when he first got here."

"That's no surprise." Cutter nodded with a solemn expression. "There's only so much a weapons smith like meself' can teach a boy who's so dead pressed to be a huntsmen."

"Well I wouldn't sell yourself short Mr. Cappson, cause Robin had a firm foundation to start out with and he's come a long ways through training to make sure he won't be left behind by the rest of the class. If he keeps it up I'm sure he'll be a fine Huntsman someday." He said filling Robin with a measure of pride. "Now I don't know what the rest of the professor will tell you, but it's my firm opinion that Robin is one of, if not the best leaders out of this year's batch of students."

"Wh-what?" Robin gasped unsure he'd heard the drill instructor correctly.

"Don't act so surprised Cappson. While you might not be on the same level as Argo or Windsor in terms of one on one skill, you keep a cool head, lead by example, and aren't afraid to trust your team. In my book there isn't much more to good leader than that." Rlee explained.

"Hear that boy?" Cutter said slapping his grandson on the back nearly knocking the dumbstruck lad out of his seat. "I knew ye' had it in ya'."

"But don't let it go to your head Cappson. This just means I'll be expecting a lot more from you from now on." Rlee added gruffly in spite of the small smile he wore.

_**Second Conference: Professor Port's Grimm Studies Class…..**_

"Why Miss Bagheera is a splendid student. She studies hard and takes an active part in the class." Port boasted while Weizhi listened intently. "Why I remember how on the first day she eagerly volunteered for our demonstration and dispatched that Ursa with remarkable tenacity and skill."

"An Ursa?" Weizhi turned Peizhi with a shocked look on his face. "You fought an Ursa on your first day?!"

"Indeed, it was quite a sight." Port laughed missing the apprehension in the old master's voice.

"Master please." Peizhi pleaded. "It's what I'm here to train for."

"I…I know, it's just I don't usually think about you going out and fighting the Grimm." Weizhi sighed placing a hand on his student's shoulder. "It will take some getting used to." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Professor Port was finishing a tangent he'd begun, missing the scene between his student and her guardian entirely. "But Miss Bagheera's resourcefulness when dealing with Grimm is one of her greatest strengths, I was considering using footage from her battle with the King Taijutsu during the initiation in an upcoming class."

Weizhi's eyes went wide. "A King Taijutsu!?"

"Master!"

_**Third Conference: Combat Tactics and Effective Stratagems with Professor Arch…..**_

"While I'm sure many would agree Daedalus is not the most ideal student." Professor Arch began choosing his words wisely while taking note of the harsh look Dae's sister was giving him. "But while his grades may reflect a certain, lack of interest in academic endeavors, I believe if he merely applied himself a little he could easily excel in my and other classes."

Francesca slammed a fist into the back of Dae's head eliciting a cry from her older brother. "What the hell Dae!? Do you have any idea how much mom and dad worked to get the tuition for you to go here?"

"Hey take it easy, I've been busy, and it's not like I'm failing?" Dae argued. "And I'm not the one who almost repeated a grade for not doing almost a whole semester's homework." He shot back further angering his sister.

"Now, now please." Arch interrupted hoping to stop the sibling quarrel from escalating. "While Daedalus' scholastic motivations leave something to be desired, he also already exhibits many traits we spend years trying to drill into our students." Professor Arch breathed a sigh of relief when the two seemed to cease their bickering and turn their attention back to him. "Daedalus has displayed a keen tactical mind and an aptitude for lateral thinking that allows him to make up for what lacks in physical strength. Combined with his natural affinity for working as part of a team makes him an asset I'm sure his partner is quite grateful for." As Professor Arch finished he was glad to see that Francesca seemed to be somewhat more pacified and Dae was ginning madly from the praise. "But I must warn you Mr. Verde, should you continue to ignore your scholastic responsibilities I can assure you that you will find yourself in a disadvantageous relationship with Professor Goodwitch."

The look on Dae's face told the professor his warning had had the desired effect.

_**In the Cafeteria…..**_

Eris sat alone pondering just how much she really didn't want to be waiting for the rest of her team right now, that is until a very distressed looking Jackie walked up and collapsed at her table resting her head in her arms. "Yeesh, what's wrong with you?" Eris asked surprised to see the usually energetic girl in such a way.

"Ugh I just can't take it." Jackie groaned not bothering to lift her head.

"What, is Djack not giving you enough attention again?" Eris asked familiar with the effect it had on her friend.

"Ha! You don't know the half of it." Jackie laughed mirthlessly finally raising her head to look her friend in the eyes. "He's in full on daddy mode right now. I couldn't get him to pay attention to me if I lit myself on fire and gave him a hug." She sighed. "Combined with my dad being here, it's just too much."

"Ouch, and you said Djack's dad came too? You must be having a real shit day." Eris marveled just thinking of the storm brewing with Team SPDN.

"You have idea. I'm hiding from my dad now." Jackie moaned before looking at her friend curiously. "Wait a sec." Jackie said suspiciously. "I know your folks wouldn't be caught dead here, so why do you look like someone shit in your cereal?"

"Ugh don't remind me, I'm waiting around to have lunch with my team and their parents." Eris sighed.

"Oh, finally meeting the dwarves-in-laws?" Jackie joked.

"Yeah, not funny." Eris said sending a dry look Jackie's way. "But seriously they're all just so…normal, I have no clue how to act around them and I can only stand doing the whole polite Eristone girl bit for so long."

"Hey if you're looking for advice on how to deal with normal you're asking the wrong girl." Jackie told Eris matter-of-factly. "Hey who's the kid?" Jackie asked pointing to Eris' right.

Eris turned and almost jumped to find a small girl with long silky aqua colored hair staring up at her. "You have funny hair." She stated plainly forcing Jackie to stifle a laugh.

Eris fought back her anger on account of the girl's age while she just stared expectantly up at her. "That's not a very nice thing to say." She managed to get out through gritted teeth.

"You've got a lot of rings in your ears, didn't that hurt?" The girl asked ignoring Eris.

Eris sighed and decided to go along with the girl for a minute. "The first few times, but you get used to it. I was actually thinking about getting my nose pierced soon."

"Ew gross." The little girl said sticking out her tongue. "What would you do when had to sneeze?" At this point Jackie was shaking with laughter and Eris was realizing she still didn't have the patience to deal with kids.

"Shouldn't you be in daycare right now?" She asked barely hiding her irritation.

"No!" The girl protested. "I'm here to see my brother."

This piqued the two girl's interest when a frantic Artemis came running up to their table. "Brunnhilde! There you are. You can't go running off like that." She gasped out of breath before squeaking meekly when she realized who were sitting at the table.

"So she's with you." Eris said harshly.

"I'm s-so-sorry if she was bo-bothering you!" Artemis gasped taking hold Hilde's hand.

"So who's the kid anyway?" Jackie chimed in ignoring the fiercely annoyed look Eris shot her.

"I'm Siggy's sister." Hilde blurted out proudly. It took a second for the gears to click into place before both girls erupted into laughter.

"Well that explains her manners." Eris managed to get out when her laughter subsided. Now that she knew, it was hard to miss the family resemblance when Hilde puffed out her cheeks in anger.

"C-c'mon Hilde, let's not bother the nice ladies." Artemis said leading the pouting 10 year old away much to Eris' relief.

"Crap Eris, my dad just walked in so I gotta ditch." Jackie cursed leaning down as she moved away from the table. "Have fun with your little boy toy and his friends." She taunted before making a break for the door on the other side of the cafeteria.

Eris sighed and leaned her head in her hand when her Scroll went off. She opened up and read the message from Robin "_On our way to lunch." _Eris sighed again as she closed the Scroll. "Oh joy."

It wasn't long before everyone was joined together around the table and listening to Dae energetically tell the tale of their initiation with Peizhi and Robin adding details in here and there. "And so then Robin asks me, do you trust me?"

"Hey, you did the same thing." Robin interrupted between bites of his sandwich.

"Yeah, except my idea was a simple distraction, yours was to ramp us off a log like 400 feet into the air with an angry snake monster right behind us." Dae countered obviously still bitter about the experience.

"Yeah I seem to remember your simple distraction being a small forest fire." Robin joked earning Dae another small ear full from his sister.

"I always wondered why you guys came crashing out of the sky back then." Peizhi laughed while her master looked at the two boys with irritation.

"So you're why Peizhi had to fight a King Taijutsu!" Weizhi roared ready to get out of his seat when Peizhi wrapped her arms around him in protest.

Cutter, who had been surprisingly silent for most of the meal, fixed Eris with a grin. "I hear from the boy you helped tackle that King Taijutsu, sure must be quite a tale."

"Oh, yeah, but Peizhi really tells it better." Eris said giving her best fake smile to the old man.

"Nonsense, taking on a Grimm that size is no mean feat." Cutter pressed making Eris curse his persistence.

"Really, it wasn't a big deal." Eris insisted.

"No way, it was awesome!" Robin piped up surprising the table. "You took on that thing like it was a bull in a rodeo." Robin quickly launched into an excited telling of how Eris fought the Grimm. Eris was legitimately surprised by Robin readiness to jump to her defense and was thankful that everyone was too engrossed in his story to notice the faint blush that had crept to her cheeks. Well almost everyone, Cutter did a good job of hiding his grin.

_**Later while touring through Beacon….**_

Robin was leading the group through the schools various facilities while Peizhi played tour guide pointing out various landmarks and tidbits. Francesca and Dae brought up the rear with her occasionally glancing at different passersby. "Hey Dae?" She finally spoke up. "Do you have like any friends besides your team?"

"What do you care about my friends…wait…no, not this again." Dae started to speed up getting Eris' and Peizhi's attention while Robin was busy showing his grandpa and Weizhi one of the training rooms.

"What's up?" Pezihi asked noticing the siblings.

"She's trying to get me to hook her up with some guy here so she can live out her weird romance novel fantasy." Dae blurted out. "Shut up!" Francesca screamed swinging at Dae who dodged and hid behind Peizhi. "She wants to reenact how our mom and dad met." Dae teased making his teammates wonder which was supposed to be the older of the siblings.

"Okay, I'll bite, how did your folks meet?" Eris asked Francesca who was still glaring daggers at Dae.

"Just picture it, a simple girl who wants to be a florist meets a young strapping Huntsman in training." Francesca began, a dreamy look coming over her eyes. "They meet and it's love at first sight. He spends every moment sneaking off to see her and bringing her a flower back from every mission he goes on. Finally after years of courting each other they can't stand being apart any longer and they marry. It's not long before they settle down and use what money he's saved to help open a flower shop and run it together." As she went on Francesca could barely contain herself earning a weird look from Eris and snicker from her brother. "Er, well I know it sounds stu…"

"That's so romantic!" Peizhi squealed.

"R-really?" Francesca marveled as the excitable Faunus girl gushed over the idea.

"Well it ain't really my cup of tea, but whatever y'know." Eris said offhandedly.

"Yeah, yeah, but there's one problem." Dae pointed out finally moving from behind Peizhi. "None of the guys here want to date a fifteen year old." Dae thought his point had great merit, but the ominous aura that followed scared him.

"What's that Dae? You're saying none of the guys here guy would want a delicate flower like me as a girlfriend." Francesca asked stalking menacingly towards her brother.

"Yeah scorch mark, what's so wrong with liking someone younger huh?" Eris asked following behind her and cracking her knuckles.

"We-well, you see, what I meant was…" Dae stuttered out while backing away from the girls.

"Hey guy I was…" Robin began but was cut off by his partner throwing his arms around him.

"Thank Dust you're back!" Dae cried getting an odd look from Robin.

"Um…okay Dae." Robin muttered trying to get out of his friend's grip. While this was going on Cutter leaned to Weizhi and whispered, "I tell ye' what, that boy ain't right."

"As I was saying." Robin began finally managing to pry Dae off. "Um, Grandpa and Mr. Weizhi were hoping we could put on a, um…"

"We want to see what you've got." Weizhi finished loudly making Robin jump.

"Aye, we've spent most of the day listening to the green one talk about how good ye' kids are, now we want to see fer' ourselves." Cutter went on.

_**Several minutes later in the training room….**_

The team gathered around Robin out on the training floor while the rest of the group sat up in the stands on the floor above waiting for them to begin. "Okay guys we don't have much time to get ready. I set the number of training bots to random so Dae once we start I want you to disrupt their number. Eris you take the left, Piezhi go right, I'll work clean up in the middle while Dae runs support. We've got this." Robin ordered before turning towards where the bots would enter from. Above them a warning light buzzed loudly and flashed red twice, then chimed and turned green as the shutters on the far wall shot open. "Now Dae!"

"Way ahead of you man!" Dae called back already hurling a cluster of assorted grenades at the opening. The resulting explosion made it hard to tell just how many of the droids Dae was able to dispatch, but soon the remaining training bots charged out at them.

"Okay team, divide and conquer!" Robin cried as he, Eris, and Piezhi leapt into the fray. Eris was the first to strike swing her Crazy Apples through the first few droids. This was just the kind of therapy she needed after spending almost a whole day playing the polite good little girl. She cackled as she wrapped up one droids arm and pulled him in front of her as a pair of droids switched their weapons to guns and opened fire. Once her shield had outlived its usefulness she spun around and hurled what was left of the bot into her attackers before pulling back her blades and leaping into the remaining group of droids with a sadistic smile.

Peizhi was doing a good job of keeping her group of droids on the defensive by extending Quilin into its spear form and twirling it around creating a protective perimeter around herself. Whenever a droid seemed to show some courage and move to attack she'd lash out with a flurry of powerful thrust reducing the machine to bits of scrap. When the bots realized they could not breach her defense they changed their tactic and readied their guns while surrounding her. Peizhi was caught off guard and scrambling to react when she heard Dae shout. "Peizhi jump!" Not questioning his advice Peizhi focused her aura in her feet and leapt high into the air just as Dae finished rolling a batch of shock grenades into the midst of the droids. The sound of circuits frying and motors seizing filled the room and Peizhi came down as the last of the lightning dissipated.

In the center Robin was falling back on his default strategy of dodge, shot, and flip as he tried to keep his batch of robots distracted and tightly bunched together. He fired of a pair of shots into two different bot's heads when heard a call from Eris. "Bunny behind you!" He fired a blast at the ground and flipped into the air just as the droid came in for a slash. Robin tucked himself in the air before firing blast above him sending him crashing down boots first on the unsuspecting droid and crushing its chest. Robin didn't waste any time going back on the attack firing off shots and blasts in quick succession to keep the droids off balance.

It wasn't long before the last of the training bots were defeated and the buzzer above sounded signaling the end of the training sequence. "Ah, can we go again, that felt good." Eris asked holding up one of the droid's heads before jokingly tossing it at Dae.

"That was a fine show." Weizhi congratulated as he and the others made their way onto the field.

"Ha, yer' girl over there wields that sword better than ye' ever did!" Cutter laughed Making Peizhi feel proud.

"Hey, who do you think taught how to use the damn thing?" Weizhi countered as he and Cutter slipped into another argument.

_**Later at the airship docks…**_

After another hour or so of touring it finally came time for the team to bid their families farewell. Piezhi was in the middle of a heartfelt embrace with her Master while giving him various messages to send back to the many monks back at the temple while Francesca was in the process of lecturing Dae about studying more and keeping out of trouble so Cutter decided now was the right time to take Robin off to the side. "Okay boy, I just wanna say I'm proud of ye', and I know I don't have to tell ya this but if yer' ma and pa were here they'd be even prouder than I could ever be." He said kneeling down and putting a hand on the boy's shoulders.

"I know grandpa, I'm glad you got to come." Robin said pulling the gruff old man into a hug.

"Me too boy, me too." Cutter said before standing again. "But there's something I gots to tell ye'. Now you know I'll always be yer' kin, but now you got a team of yer' own." He said gesturing over to rest, but pointing out Eris in particular standing a ways off on her own. "And now they're your family too, so remember to look out fer' them just like they were one yer' own. Ye' understand?"

"Yes sir!" Robin said saluting the old man making him smile.

"Atta' boy!" Cutter laughed.

Back with the rest of the group Francesca was just finishing her lecture. "Okay Dae, now don't forget mom and dad will be coming home from their trip soon so don't forget to call, they worry about you."

"I know, I know, I won't forget." Dae sighed wishing his sister would hurry up and get on the airship already.

"Good, now try to remember to stay out of trouble, at least for their sake." She warned while Dae nodded.

Suddenly something caught Dae's eye and mean little idea formed in his head. "Hey Francesca, I think I may know a guy for you after all." He said getting her attention.

"Really, who? Who?" She asked anxiously.

"He's right over there." Dae said pointing to one of the other landing platforms where Nidhogg was frantically waving to a departing airship. "Want me to call him over?" The look on Francesca's face said it all.

"N-no, that's fine, I think I'm good." She said rather hurriedly.

"You sure, he's a really great guy." Dae grinned.

"Yeah, I re-really need to get going anyway. See you later." Francesca said with a wave before hurrying to join the two old men as they began boarding the airship.

It wasn't long before the team was watching the ship disappear over the horizon. "Well that sure was fun wasn't it guys?" Peizhi beamed wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Yeah, fun." Eris repeated back in a tired monotone.

"Yeah, let's go with that." Dae added in a similar tone.

Robin turned back to his team remembering what his grandfather had told him and smiled. "Hey guys it's been a long day, so how about we order a pizza and just take it easy for the rest of the night?" He said watching his team seem to brighten up.

"Aw, my bunny has the best ideas." Eris gushed wrapping Robin in a hug as they started heading back to the school.

"That's what I'm talking about, I want ham and pineapple." Dae chimed in.

"And plenty of anchovies! Don't forget the anchovies!" Piezhi added with a hopeful bounce in her step.

"Hey guys!" Nidhogg called jogging up to the team with his usual big gin plastered on his face. "Hey little dude, who was that cute girl you were talking with?" He asked Dae as they turned towards the dorm.

"Absolutely no one you need know big guy." Dae stately flatly.

* * *

**Man was that fun right? There were a ton of parts I was so happy to get to (mostly stupid stuff like Francesca's full name being a joke I'm sure no one will get) and playing around with a side of Eris I rarely get to mess with. In case you haven't figured it out I'm this is a three part story where I'm gonna re-tell it from each team's perspective. It's been fun coming up with how everyone's families complimented them and mixed with the other members of the team and their parents. Next we have Team SPDN and JASN and I'm not sure who to go with so if you have a preference tell me in the reviews cause I love hearing from you guys. **

**So like always (cause I'm shameless and crave validation) review and vote in the character poll.**

**Til next time.**


	5. Meet the Parents pt 2: Team JASN

**Well it's time once more for another installment of between classes. This chapter was much easier to write than the last once I had all the pieces in place, mostly because I was dealing with far fewer reoccurring peripheral characters. I spent a lot of time thinking of Team JASN's extended family structures and had a lot of fun coming up with Nidhogg's parents(you'll see why very soon). So now that that's out of the way, let's get this train rolling.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions...if I owned it there'd be atleast one family like the Jotensons in it, probably Nora's.**

* * *

It had been a long week for Team JASN, especially for Nidhogg in particular. Ever since their training session last Saturday when they heard Professor Ozpin's announcement about the parent's day, the team's powerhouse had been barely able to contain himself at the thought of his parents coming to visit. In fact the only thing keeping Nidhogg from going completely overboard with his downright giddiness was the consideration that neither Jason nor Artemis' parents could make the trip all the way from Mistral and knowing there was little chance Sigurd's family would even consider coming. But that didn't stop him from having a bounce in his step all week and now that the day had finally arrived he couldn't help buzz around the room in excitement. Currently he was trying to fix the picture he'd taken of their team during their first week that hung over his bed and had always seemed to slant to the right while he occasionally giggled like a giddy school girl.

"Take it easy man." Jason said wheeling himself over to his larger teammate. "I get that you're excited, but it's just your parents."

Nidhogg stepped back and checked the centering of the photo before turning to the young Spartan. "I know man, but I'm just like super excited to see them again, it feels like it's been forever you know?" He grinned as he started gathering the assorted dirty clothes scattered around his section of the room and stashing them under his bed, oblivious to his picture slowly tilting back into its original place.

"I don't understand why you're making such a big deal about this whole thing in the first place." Sigurd said while sitting on his bed and carefully polishing Gramm's blade. "You never made this kind of fuss when we were back at Signal."

"That's because we were a lot closer to home." Nidhogg said simply with a small pile of underwear cradled in his arms. "I mean back then if I got homesick I could just sneak off on the weekend, but now it takes like three hours just to get there you know."

"Sp-speaking of Nidhogg's parent's," Artemis piped up while tidying up the team's bookshelf to help get the room ready for their guests. "I've b-been meaning to ask, what are they like?" She asked Sigurd earning a quizzical look from him.

"Well as you can guess from their son," He said motioning towards his partner who was holding up a three day old shirt and sniffing it before doing the same to the one he was wearing as if to discern which one was more suitable to wear. "They're a bit…different."

"Oh c'mon Sig, you know they're cool." Nidhogg said deciding his current shirt was clean enough before haphazardly stuffing the other under the bed. "And don't worry guys, I know your folks couldn't make it, but my folks will be parents enough for all of us." He bragged with a big grin.

"I'm sure that would make your mother happy." Sigurd chuckled making Jason and Artemis wonder.

Before they could do anything else a heavy knock came from the door and Nidhogg nearly jumped like a kid at Christmas. "They're here!" He cried rushing to the door, flinging it open and capturing the people on the other side in crushing hug. "Mom! Dad!"

"I-it's good to see you too son." His father managed to get out obviously struggling under his son's tight embrace. Nidhogg soon released his grip and let the two enter, his parents were definitely not what the others had expected. Standing before them was a tall muscular woman with the same stone colored hair as Nidhogg wearing a simple steel breastplate and shoulder pads over a sleeveless yellow blouse and comfortable looking tan slacks. His father was much shorter than his wife and son with neat black hair and glasses dressed in black suit. They couldn't even see much of a resemblance until he grinned up at his boy proudly. "It's good to see you too Sigurd." He said politely giving the young warrior courteous wave.

"You too sir, how're thing at work?" Sigurd asked showing a niceness his teammates weren't used to.

"Now dear don't go boring the boy with that stuff." Mrs. Jotenson chided before placing a hand on Nidhogg's shoulder. "And honey stop being rude and introduce us to your friends." She said giving him a little shake.

"Right, guys, this is my mom and dad." Nidhogg said as his mother stepped forward and shook hands with Artemis and Jason.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Frigg and this is my husband Tyr." She introduced as Tyr waved pleasantly.

"Same here ma'am, I'm Jason, team leader and this is my partner Artemis." Jason returned making Mrs. Jotenson smile.

"What a nice boy. It's so good to finally meet you two, Nidhogg has told us such nice things about you." She said warmly making Artemis blush and Jason beam.

"Th-thank you Mrs. Jotenson, but Ni-nidhogg hasn't really told us much about you." Artemis managed squeak.

"What? Nidhogg, you aren't embarrassed by us are you?" Mrs. Jotenson asked sounding hurt.

"No mom, of course not!" Nidhogg defended until his dad stepped in and placed a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Now honey, you know that isn't true." He said calmly. "Remember when you were young, I bet you didn't go around telling all _your_ friends at Beacon about your parents."

"I know, you're right dear." Frig said calming down before picking up her husband up and pulling him into hug that looked even more crushing than Nidhogg's. "You always know just what to say."

"I-I know dear." He gasped before she put him down.

"So you went to Beacon too?" Jason asked getting Mrs. Jotenson's attention.

"You bet, part of Team DFDL (Daffodil), toughest group of girl's you'd ever seen." She boasted flexing one her impressively muscular arms.

"S-so is that how you two first met?" Artemis asked earning a cheerful laugh from the couple.

"No, no, I leave the hunting to these two." Tyr said warmly. "I'm just your regular certified public accountant." He smiled not noticing the astonished looks he earned from his son's teammates.

"Ugh, not this story again." Nidhogg groaned as he saw the familiar look in his mother's eyes.

"Hush now Nidhogg, it's rude to interrupt." Mrs. Jotenson said turning back Jason and Artemis with a wistful look in her eyes. "It wasn't long after I became a full-fledged Huntress, I was having some…trouble with my money." She admitted a little guiltily.

"She wasn't used to keeping track of her own finances." Tyr chuckled earning a playful shove from his wife that sent him falling backwards into Nidhogg who thankfully caught him.

"Imagine, I knew how to fight off a full grown Deathstalker, but I didn't know how to manage a check book or set up a savings account." Frigg admitted embarrassedly. "They really should teach you all a class on that."

"So one day she scheduled a consultation with me and imagine my surprise when she came walking in wearing full armor and carrying her hammer." Mr. Jotenson joked.

"It was love at first sight." Mrs. Jotenson gushed blushing like a schoolgirl at the memory. "I just couldn't help myself, I asked him out to dinner as soon as we were done."

"That sounds sudden." Jason commented earning a smile from Mr. Jotenson.

"I'll admit it came as a bit of a shock." He chuckled. "But it's hard to say no to woman like her." He said simply prompting another powerful hug from his wife.

"Oh you old romantic you." She swooned when a knock came from the door.

"Who could that be?" Sigurd mused aloud, a slight tinge of irritation in his voice as he moved to investigate. As soon as he opened the door he was taken off his feet as seafoam colored blur jumped up at him and captured him in a hug.

"Siggy!" Brunnhilde squealed with joy from atop him.

"I'm so sorry Master Sigurd." Heston apologized while bowing profusely and trying to pry the young girl from her brother.

"Wh-what are you two doing here?" Sigurd managed to get out more than a little flustered.

"I came for a visit." Hilde stated proudly brandishing a gap toothed smile.

"Is that my little slugger?" Nidhogg said gaining the 10 year-old's attention.

"Piggy!" Hilde cheered jumping off of Sigurd and scurrying over to Nidhogg as he kneeled down to her level.

"You been practicing what I taught you?" He asked as he held up his palms. Hilde immediately threw a light one-two combination at his hands before he threw a playful swipe at her head which she ducked under and threw a punch at Nidhogg's jaw. The larger boy toppled over comically while laughing proudly. "There it is!" He cried as the young girl jumped on top of him and began to playfully wrestle with the much larger boy.

Sigurd took the opportunity to push himself back to his feet while Nidhogg kept Hilde distracted. "Alright, let's try this again, what are you two doing here?" He asked Heston.

"Right, right, I'm terribly sorry sir. Your father received the school's invitation but his schedule would not permit him to attend and Madam Hiordis said," Heston leaned in to whisper to Sigurd. "She couldn't be bothered with such a thing." He said with an apologetic look. "So your father asked if I would attend and relay back your teacher's evaluations." He explained. "I was elated for the honor sir, but unfortunately Lady Brunnhilde overheard and insisted on accompanying me, my hands were quite tied."

"It's fine Heston, it's good to have you here." Sigurd said with a reassuring smile before turning to his teammates. "I believe introduction are in order." He said as Heston stepped forth and gave them all a courteous bow.

"I am Heston Charles, proud servant to the Sigmund family." He said as Jason wheeled up with an awkward smile.

"Good to meet you, I'm Jason and this is Artemis." He said extending a hand which the old man shook kindly as Artemis stepped up to do the same.

"And this would be my step-sister Brunnhilde." Sigurd continued on gesturing to the girl who was currently swinging back and forth while hanging from Nidhogg's bicep. "Say hello to my teammates Hilde."

Hilde dropped down and scurried over. "Are you Siggy's friends?" She asked looking up at the two with a hopeful smile.

"You bet." Artemis said crouching down and giving her a warm hearted smile.

"Yay!" Hilde cheered wrapping Artemis in a hug that surprised the older girl. "Now we can all go play!"

"No, no, Lady Brunnhilde, we have a busy schedule for the day." Heston tried to explaining making Hilde pout and stick her tongue out at him.

"But I came to play with Siggy!" She whined loudly.

"Now Hilde." Sigurd said leaning down and getting her to let go of Artemis. "Heston only came because I have to meet with all my teachers, if we have time after all that is done and you're good during conferences we can play then." Sigurd said firmly despite the crushed look on Hilde's face.

"Bu-but…" Hilde managed to get out obviously fighting back tears.

"U-um Sigurd?" Artemis interrupted. "I-if you don't mind, since we don't have any conferences, m-maybe Jason and I could look after her for you." She offered nervously.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can find something fun to do around here." Jason said wheeling himself closer to Hilde. "Hey do you like horses?" He asked making the 10 year old perk up.

"You have horsies here?" Hilde gasped.

"Something like that." Jason said with a wink.

"I suppose it would be okay." Sigurd said noting the look of excitement in his little sister's eyes. "Alright Hilde, I'm going to leave you with them, so you better be on your best behavior."

"I promise! I promise!" Hilde said excitedly. "But you better come to play too when you're done." She said fixing Sigurd with firm look.

"Alright." He said giving her a smile. "I promise too."

"Very good young master, but I do believe we should be going if we're going to make our first appointment." Heston said hoping to get the day on track.

"He's right." Mrs. Jotenson spoke up grabbing her son and husband by the arms. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry." She cried dragging the pair out the door.

_**First Conference: Sergeant Rlee's combat Lectures….**_

"Nidhogg is a good kid." Rlee started after greeting the Jotensons and shaking feeling back into his hand from Frigg's crushing handshake. "While he may not be the best when it comes to…let's say, book learning, he more than makes up for it in our combat demonstrations. In fact I'm running out of people he can go toe-to-toe with and have been using him to train some of our students in taking on a physically superior opponent." Rlee noticed the big smiles this earned from both the mother and son.

"That's my boy, you make me so proud." Mrs. Jotenson boasted wrapping an arm around Nidhogg and pulling him in close.

"Um, professor…" Mr. Jotenson began.

"It's Sergeant actually." Rlee corrected, grimacing at the thought of teaching full time.

"Sergeant then, what would you recommend to help our son with his, um, book learning problem." Mr. Jotenson continued trying to focus on what could be improved.

"Hmm, well I suppose he could stay after class, Miss Goodwitch could help, or maybe look for a tutor." Rlee said, running through the options in his head. "Maybe his teammate, Shelia has a good head on her shoulders, and he could help her with some more hands on training out of class."

"That sounds like a good idea." Tyr smiled turning to his son. "We should talk to her about that later."

"Sure thing dad." Nidhogg agreed returning his father's smile.

"Now there's just one other thing." Rlee said taking on a serious expression. "I'm sure Goodwitch already has a speech prepared and I know you're eager kid, but do you think you could leave the practice ring in one piece more than _once_ a week." He said making both the father and son cringe. "We just got back our contractor's estimates for the repair costs this month and…the figures were, high."

As the warning set in Mr. Jotenson made a very audible gulp as he loosened his tie. "How high were those figures exactly?"

_**Second Conference: History of Remnant with Professor Oobleck…..**_

"Yes, Mr. Sigmund is an exemplary student." Professor Oobleck boasted from behind his desk, sporadically twitching from the effort of staying in one place for so long. "He has shown remarkable aptitude in class and his knowledge of military history is quite impressive." He continued reaching for his coffee cup in a blur and draining its contents in one mighty gulp of purely fluid motion. "In fact I believe he is on par with some of our senior students."

"That is good to hear, I'm sure his parents will be happy to hear it." Heston smiled.

"Indeed, truthfully I was hoping he might consider lending his talents to some of the other students as a tutor." Oobleck admitted making Sigurd tense up a bit. "Of course he would be compensated for his efforts in the form of extra credit and while you may not need it right now, you might find the extra points beneficial in the long run."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the idea." Sigurd tried to say as cordially as possible.

"I hope you will give it some thought. I'm sure you'd find helping your fellow students achieve to be a worthy and satisfying pursuit." Oobleck offered pulling a thermos from God-knows-where and refilling his cup.

"Perhaps he has a point Master Sigurd." Heston urged his young employer weakening the boy's resolve if only a little.

Sigurd sighed. "I will need some time to consider it professor."

"That's all I ask." Oobleck smiled before zipping off to the coffee maker. "I'll await your answer. My door is always open." He said already in the process of pouring yet another cup of coffee.

_**Out on the Grounds….**_

It took them some time before they found a quiet section of the school away from the bustle of students showing their parents around, but finally Jason and Artemis were able to lead the rambunctious and inquisitive girl to a nice secluded section of the grounds.

"So where are the horsies?" Hilde asked expectantly turning to Jason who only smiled back at her.

"You're looking right at one." He said smiling a little more at Hilde's confusion.

"Where? I don't see any…" Hilde started looking around when she heard the loud mechanical noise of Chiron morphing into shape. When she turned around she could only stare in awe.

"See I told you." Jason grinned as he watched Hilde's expression change from awestruck to pure excitement.

"It's like you're half horsie!" The ten year old almost screamed jumping up and down.

"That's kinda true." Artemis giggled as Hilde began running around Chiron and asking a hundred questions a minute.

"Whoa whoa, slow down there." Jason said trying to calm down Hilde. "Now, do you want a ride?" He asked surprised by the forlorn look that played across the younger girl's face.

"Mommy says I'm too young to start horseback riding." Hilde pouted.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing ole' Chiron here's just a chair." Jason said winking at Hilde and putting a new hopeful light in her eyes.

"So you mean I can…" Hilde gasped as Jason kneeled Chiron's front two legs down to her level.

"Hop on." He offered while Artemis gave her a reassuring nod. Hilde didn't need much more encouragement as she jumped up onto Jason's lap. "Okay, get ready." Jason warned before raising himself back up to full height and then taking Chiron into a light trot to get Hilde ready. After a brief lap around the courtyard Jason decided she was ready. "Okay, hang on tight, we're gonna go a little faster." Hilde wrapped her arms tightly around his neck before he went into a full gallop eliciting a cheer from his young passenger. Jason couldn't help but grin as he put Chiron through its paces speedily weaving through the narrow walkways and jumping over bushes while Hilde cried for him to go faster. After about ten minutes Jason finally finished their little ride and helped Hilde down.

"That was amazing!" Hilde gushed up at Jason as he switched Chiron back into its original form.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Jason chuckled when Chiron began to beep. "Oh crap, I forgot to fuel up earlier. Artemis can you take care of things while I swing back by the room?"

"Sure, go ahead. I'm sure the two of us manage." Artemis reassured.

"Good, I'll call you on my way back." Jason said as he began heading for the dorm.

"Alright, how a bout we go get ourselves a snack?" Artemis offered as she took Hilde by the hand.

The cafeteria was surprisingly empty with only a few tables occupied mostly by single students seeming to be just killing time. "Okay, you stay here while I go get something for us to eat okay."

"Okay." Hilde smiled.

Artemis made her way to the line when she realized she hadn't asked Hilde what she wanted. She turned back to where Hilde had been only to find the spot devoid of one little girl. "_Oh no!_" Artemis panicked as she began searching the expansive dining hall. "_This isn't good, this really isn't good! Where could he have gone?_" Finally she saw a shock of aqua colored hair and sprinted right for it.

"Brunnhilde! There you are. You can't go running off like that." She gasped once she'd caught up to the girl. Then she noticed Hilde was standing at the table with one very perturbed looking Eris and a very amused looking Jackie. Artemis couldn't help but let out an involuntary squeak as Eris fixed her angry stare in her direction.

"So she's with you." Eris said obviously glad she had a new target for her frustration.

"I'm s-so-sorry if she was bo-bothering you!" Artemis stammered out hoping she could get off with a simple apology.

"So who's the kid anyway?" Jackie asked seeming interested in how this all would play out despite the angry look Eris sent her.

"I'm Siggy's sister." Hilde declared proudly. Eris and Jackie were quiet for a moment which only served to make Artemis all the more nervous until they both began laughing. Needless to say it wasn't the reaction she had expected.

"Well that explains her manners." Eris sighed once her laughter had subsided.

Artemis could tell Hilde didn't appreciate the girls' reaction and figured it was time the two of them took their leave before Hilde could aggravate Eris any more than she already had. "C-c'mon Hilde, let's not bother the nice ladies." Artemis said quickly leading Hilde away. Once they were a few tables away Artemis breathed a sigh of release before turning back to the younger girl with a stern expression. "Hilde, you shouldn't run off like and bother other people." She scolded earning sad look from Hilde.

"I'm sorry Artemis." Hilde said staring at the floor dejectedly.

Artemis sighed kneeling down to the younger girl's level while putting a hand on her shoulder. "Okay, apology accepted, but you really shouldn't do things like that, you had me worried sick."

"I know, I promise I won't do it again." Hilde assured holding up her hand like she was taking an oath.

"Good, now how about we go get ourselves some PB&J's while we wait for Jason?" Artemis smiled while Hilde gave her a quizzical look.

"What's that?" She asked surprising the older girl.

"What? You know, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Artemis was met with another blank stare from the ten year old. "Wait, so you're telling me you've never had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

"Mommy says I'm only allowed to eat balanced meals specially made by Mr. Chef." Hilde droned off sadly.

"Well you're with Auntie Artemis today, so I think we can let it slide." Artemis said with a smirk. "So c'mon." She said standing up and offering a hand to Hilde.

"Yay! Auntie Artemis is the best!" She cheered taking her hand and following Artemis to the lunch-line.

_**Later in one of the training rooms….**_

Mr. and Mrs. Jotenson watched as Nidhogg obliterated the last of the training bots with a well-placed punch. They were glad when he'd insisted on showing them how much he'd improved since he came here, and the impressively large pile of destroyed training droids made it hard to argue with the results. "That was great honey." Frigg congratulated as she and Tyr made their way down to the training floor.

"Thanks mom." Nidhogg grinned picking up a few stray robot parts and tossing them onto the pile.

"But I still really wish you would have picked a more…suitable weapon." She sighed making Nidhogg scrunch up his face.

"Hey, I put a lot of work into Gnasher and Grinder." Nidhogg defended.

"I know honey, and they're very good weapons. I just wish you'd considered a more practical weapon."

"Like a hammer?" Nidhogg mumbled snidely under his breath.

"And just what's wrong with a hammer? It's a fine respectable weapon young man." Mrs. Jotenson countered back.

"Now Honey." Mr. Jotenson interrupted stepping between the two. "No one is saying hammers aren't a good weapon."

"But real men fight with their fists." Nidhogg finished crossing his arms proudly.

"That's right son." Tyr beamed up at his son while patting the boy on the back.

"Honestly, I should have never let you teach him how to box." Frigg sighed putting her face in her hand.

"You didn't seem to mind it when I hung my amateur featherweight title over the mantle." Tyr said before turning back to Nidhogg. "And son you need to work on your guard. If you're going keep using the Hitman stance you have to pull your left guard in tighter." He instructed moving behind Nidhogg and correcting his combat posture.

"Ah dad stop, this is so embarrassing." Nidhogg all but whined earning a stern look from his father.

"Hey, don't talk back or else I might just have to show you the punch that won me the title." He said throwing a couple of playful jabs at his son to get him to tighten his guard.

"Now honey stop that right now." Frigg pleaded fruitlessly as the father and son laughed and traded light hearted blows.

_**Later in the halls….**_

Sigurd gently carried Hilde as she slept peacefully in his arms while he and Heston made their way towards airship docks. He couldn't help but smile at the contented look on the sleeping girls face, she'd had a long and eventful day and he was glad he'd been able spend time with her even if it had been entirely unexpected. "It seems the young Lady enjoyed her visit immensely sir." Heston smiled.

"Yes, thank you for bringing her today Heston." Sigurd said in a hushed tone careful not to rouse Hilde from her sleep. "And thank you for coming as well."

"It was my pleasure sir. I only wish Master Siegfried could have come himself." Heston noticed the smile almost evaporate from Sigurd's face as he said this.

"Heston, I think we both know father wouldn't have come even if he had the time." Sigurd said stopping for a moment with a downcast look in his eyes.

"If I may be frank for moment young master?" Heston asked surprising the young warrior.

"Heston you know you don't have to stand on ceremony with me." Sigurd reassured.

Heston cleared his throat before fixing Sigurd with a serious look. "Master Sigurd despite what you may believe or what Madam Hiordis might say, your father couldn't be prouder of you." He stated firmly. "I've served the Sigmund family since Master Siegfried was no older than you and I remember how much he wanted to become a huntsman just like you do now, but unfortunately he lacked the skill. One of the hardest things he ever had to do was give up on that dream to begin preparing to inherit the title of head of the family while your uncle went on to begin his training as a huntsman." Sigurd was shocked, he never expected Heston to tell him something like this. "And while he may not be good at expressing his emotions, I can assure you I've never seen your father happier than the day he received word you had been formal inducted as a student here at Beacon. Well except for maybe the day Lady Brunnhilde was born of course." Heston chuckled.

Sigurd was in a bit of shock and it took him a few moments before he could speak. "He-heston, I don't know what to say."

"That's fine sir, just remember, you've already made your father very proud." The butler smiled. "Now we should really get going, I don't wish to anger Madam Hiordis by returning late."

"Then I guess we should be on our way." Sigurd chuckled as they started back on their way.

_**At the docks…..**_

Nidhogg waved to the departing airship as it pulled away from the docking platform. He'd been happy for the chance to see his parents again and wished he'd been able to tell his mom that he'd based Gnasher and Grinder's design off his mother's hammer and his dad's boxing style. But it seemed that would have to wait till another day. With a contented sigh he turned to see Team RDCP over by the adjacent dock bidding farewell to what he had to assume were their families. That was when a shock of green hair caught his eyes and he noticed a tall very cute girl giving his buddy Dae a hurried goodbye before almost sprinting onto the airship. With his interest piqued he jogged over to the team as they began merrily heading back to the dorms.

"Hey guys." He greeted with his usual grin as he caught up to them. "Hey little dude, who was that cute girl you were talking with?" He asked Dae hoping his friend wouldn't be stingy with the details.

"Absolutely no one you need know big guy." The young inventor replied deflating his hopes.

* * *

**Well there you have it folks. I know some of you might be disappointed I didn't do Jason and Artemis' parents here, but honestly back when I was coming up with the ideas for everyone's parents for these chapters I just plain ran out of ideas so I figured they just couldn't make the trip(yeah I know that's a cope out, but I'm doing all three of these chapters pretty much back to back so can you blame me). **

**I had a lot of fun playing around with the Jotensons and fining ways to cram as much of them as I could into this chapter and hope I get the chance to use them again in the future. **

**Also for those of you wondering about the joke in Francesca's name I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, her name if you say it in reverse order roughly can be translated into Green Fields of France and this makes me laugh waaaaay too much (look it up, it's a song, though I doubt you'll find it as funny).**

**Well next up we have possibly the most interesting chapter yet, The Parental Adventures of Team SPDN! Hope you're as excited as me.**

**Until next time, please remember to review.**


	6. Meet the Parents pt 3: Team SPDN

**Alright everyone, after hours of working and reworking this chapter it's finally time for the final installment of the Parent's Day Arc! (And only one day later than when I planned to post it) So funny thing, next to Team RDCP, Team SPDN were the first bunch of families I starting thinking up when I had the ideas for these chapter and some Like Djack and Sinclair's parents I'd had ideas for even before I started on these chapters and just never had a chance to work them in. I really like how this one came out and was glad I also finally got to do a true old fashion my style action scene after what feels like forever(which considering it's been months it kind of has). So let's get this party started.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth productions...if I owned it there would be far more shady families like the Scratchs**

* * *

On any other day many would question the strange assortment of people gathered in Team SPDN's dorm room, but this wasn't any ordinary day at Beacon. It was Parent's day, and because of this the usually at odds team had decided to put their best foot forward in the hopes of impressing their collective parents…well all except for Jackie. And after several rather fruitless talks they came to the conclusion that the best way they could collectively put their best foot forwards was to simply stay out of each other's way and not let their parents talk to one another if at all possible. And somehow they managed to make it 10 minutes into the day and nothing had gone wrong.

Djack wasted little time in getting his father's attention and was buzzing around him doing a combination of doting and bragging. Djack's father, Djonas Scratch, was a tall well-built man with dark oiled hair dressed in an expensive tailored suit, dark overcoat, and a flowing white scarf with candle designs on the ends draped over his broad shoulders. He walked with a dangerous looking black cane and if any one looked at his face they could see where Djack got his predatory smirk from. "This place ain't too bad if you ask me." He said looking over the room.

"Ha, are you kidding me? It's barely bigger than the room they gave me back in Jouvie and I only had to share that one with one other guy." Djack complained.

"Heh, easy there Djack, it's this kind of stuff that builds character." Djonas chuckled earning him a pointed look from Jackie's dad as he stopped questioning his daughter about what happened to all the clothes her mother had packed for her when she left home.

"If you think a small room builds character maybe you'd be interested in the one I've been saving you in the state pen." And like that, the plan fell apart. Jackie visibly cringed at her dad's words while Sinclair and Perciva did their best not to let their own parents get distracted by whatever bad blood was brewing between their teammates' parents.

"Oh, is that you Jackson? Hardly recognized you outside of the courthouse." Djonas joked coyly making Jackie's father more irritated. "Hey, did the DA get those Griff Ball season tickets I sent him?"

Djack did his best not to laugh as Jackie's dad, Ian, tried to hold back his anger at his own father's goading. The Assistant District Attorney hadn't changed much since the last time Djack had seen him. He still tried to hide his receding hairline with a sloppy comb over and still had a penchant for cheap comfortable suits, today's being a blue suit with white pinstripes with a faded coffee stain on the lapel. Djack was more used to the older man glaring daggers at him from behind his thick lensed glasses, but it seemed like always his dad had a tendency to outshine him. "Yes, he did." Mr. Jackson managed to get out through gritted teeth. "He's taking the family next week."

"Great, there's nothing more important than family, isn't that right Bambino?" Djonas laughed placing a hand on his sons shoulder.

"That's right daddy." Djack grinned joining in his father's laughter further enraging Mr. Jackson.

On the other side of the room Perciva was glad her mother was more interested in the school's uniform than the train wreck unfolding mere feet away. "I can't believe they expect you girls to wear something like this." She tutted.

Perciva had to agree with her mom on this, she'd never been the type of girl to go in for dress and skirt, much less one as short as this one. She'd had to buy leggings just to feel comfortable wearing it past the first week. She'd much preferred something like her mom's fatigues or even her armor, but she never one to voice her complaints on something as dumb as clothing. "It's not so bad once you get used to the breeze." She joked to play off the fact she'd put off doing the laundry too long and had none of her usual legs to wear today.

Her mom just gave her one of those looks that told her she was just going to pretend she didn't hear what she just said. The look was quickly replaced by a proud smile. "Just look at you, all grown up. I wish your dad wasn't tied up with work, but he wanted me to tell you he wouldn't miss the Vytal festival."

"That's great!" Perciva squealed hugging her mom for the wonderful news.

Sinclair was, as with everything, far more subdued with his parents who his whole team had silently agreed were far less impressive than they first anticipated. The couple were both at least half a foot shorter than their son and both had a bright and cheerful smile that it was evident Sinclair had failed to inherit. His father was dressed like an old sitcom dad with his white hair crew cut, a sweater vest, and old wood pipe which he had yet to light while his mother had light faded blond hair and wore a simple yellow sundress. Both seemed to be so happy it was hard to believe that Sinclair could even be related. "We're so glad you made so many friends here at Beacon." His mother said making Sinclair tense up as his team all tried to hide their laughter at the thought.

"Yes, it's been an interesting time here at Beacon." Sinclair tried to deflect.

"I hope you're keeping up with your studies." His father chipped in. "You have to make sure to keep that mind's as fit as your body you know." He chuckled patting his son on the arm.

"And you should really give Mr. Yuri a call sometime." His mother added bring up his old trainer from his tournament days. "He's such a nice man, always asking how you're doing whenever we see him."

"That's…good to hear." Sinclair said a little surprised the surly old trainer had kept in contact with his parents after he'd gone on to Beacon. "I will have to do that." He said before glancing at the clock. "Well we better be going for our conference."

"Kid over there is right Bambino, we don't want to make a bad impression." Djonas chuckled.

"I can assure you that you already have." Mr. Jackson all but spat as he began dragging a protesting Jackie with him to their first conference.

_**First Conference: Sergeant Rlee's combat Lectures….**_

"Well, well, Corporal Green. I didn't expect to see you here today." Rlee greeted with a grin as Perciva and mother entered the classroom.

"Sir!" The military woman said immediately saluting the man.

"At ease, I'm no more your CO than you're back in basic." He reassured offering them a seat. "It's good to see you, and my congrats on the promotion."

"Thank you sir, I didn't know you'd become a teacher." Perciva's mother said relaxing a bit as they took their seats.

"Hardly." Rlee grimaced. "I'm just here as a guest instructor, temporarily, very temporary." He stressed intensely making the both mother and daughter a little uncomfortable. "So where's your husband? I heard you and old Artie got married after basic." He asked with a small smile as he remember the once fresh-faced recruits he'd trained many years ago.

"Arthur's busy with work." She answered simply.

"I bet, I'd heard he was doing some private sector work for the SDC these days." Rlee said.

"Well in these times of peace you need more than a soldier's commission to pay the bills." Perciva's mother said knowingly.

"You don't have to tell me." Rlee laughed. "But let's get to why we're here. Perciva here is one of the best students in my combat class. She fights hard and trains even harder." Rlee explained. "She has a few bad habits, but I'm confident that with a little more time I can break her of them." He said with a grin that made both mother and daughter gulp. The rest of the conference went on for a couple of minute with Rlee talking about the areas Perciva exceled and needed improvement in. "Well that just about covers it." Rlee finished.

"Thank you sir." Mrs. Gawaine said shaking hands with the drill instructor. "It was good seeing you again sir."

"Same to you, maybe once you're done with all these conferences we can get a drink and catch up." Rlee offered with a warm smile that seemed rather out of character for the grizzled old man.

"I appreciate the invitations, but I plan on spending the day with my daughter." Mrs. Gawaine said.

"Well some other time, maybe we'll get a chance during the festival and get Artie to come along." Rlee said.

"We'd like that." Mrs. Gawaine smiled.

_**Second Conference: Combat Tactics and Effective Stratagems with Professor Arch…..**_

"I am proud to say Sinclair is a model student." Professor Arch began after exchanging brief and cordial greetings with the Windsors. "He is at the top of the class and exhibits remarkable comprehension of both traditional as well as unconventional combat strategies. In fact there is very little I can say needs improvement." He watched as Mr. and Mrs. Windsor's brilliant smiles grew even wider as they prepared to congratulate their son. "But there is something I would like to talk about with Sinclair." Arch's words caught the proud parents off guard and he couldn't help but feel a little bad for interrupting the family moment. "Sinclair you have great talent, a sharp mind, and the drive to utilizes these traits to their fullest. But you have become too reliant on these gifts, in fact you've become so reliant on your own skills you have hampered your ability to trust and work with others." Professor Arch took note of the surprised look in Sinclair's eyes. "I want you to think back to your loss at the hands of Mr. Cappson and Mr. Sigmund during our joint exam last month. Can you tell me what went wrong in that fight?"

It was not often Sinclair found himself so taken aback. In his entire academic career he'd experienced little more than the expectations for greatness and abundant praise, so the scrutinizing gaze of the young Professor waiting for his reply unnerved him somewhere deep don despite his usual cold demeanor. "Well sir, I believe the problem arose when Cappson engaged me, I became too focused on acclimating myself to his movement to consider his focus was on disarming me rather than truly meeting me head to head."

"You're wrong Mr. Windsor." Professor Arch deadpanned. "Both you and Mr. Sigmund chose to charge into battle without entertaining even the idea with working with your partners. In fact Mr. Sigmund was counting on it, and you failed to disappoint. By doing this you left both yourself and Miss Shelia isolated from any form of help, Mr. Cappson saw this and capitalized on it for the victory." It was easy to see Sinclair was not very used to taking this kind of criticism, but Professor Arch continued hoping that his words would reach the young prodigy. "Sinclair you're a leader now, and this means you are now responsible for more than just yourself. You will need to learn to work with your team, to utilize their strengths and overcome their weaknesses if you ever wish to truly succeed here at Beacon. But if you can learn to do this, I have no doubt that Team SPDN will be one of the greatest teams this school has ever seen."

A tense silence settled over the room, the Windsors shifted uncomfortably as they waited for someone to break the silence. Finally Sinclair recollected his famous composure, crossing his arms and meeting the professor's eyes. "Thank you professor, you've given me much too consider."

"Think nothing of it, it's what I am here or." Professor Arch offered with his usual smile standing up from his desk and extending his hands to Sinclair's parents. "It really was a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

_**Somewhere in through the halls of Beacon….**_

Jackie startled yet another small family as she came careening around a corner in a mad dash. She had to find some place to hide and fast. Not moments earlier she'd decided she could only deal with her dad for so long and decided to ditch him after a rather painful conference about her grades with Professor Oobleck. "_Okay Jackie think, where can you hide? The room? No, he'd look there. The library? No, too quiet. The cafeteria? That's perfect!_" Jackie mentally congratulated herself on her quick thinking as she made a bee line for her new hiding place. When she got to the cafeteria she found the usually bustling eatery almost completely devoid of activity, only a few student sprinkled about the tables doing not much of anything. Her mood took a turn for the worse as she inwardly berated her choice of hiding spots until she spotted Eris sitting by herself and if there was anyone she knew who could relate to dysfunctional family problem it was her so Jackie trudged along and plopped down at the table finally taking a minute to catch her breath. "Yeesh, what's wrong with you?" Eris asked noticing her evident lack of energy.

"Ugh I just can't take it." Jackie groaned thinking back on her long slog through her conferences with her dad, each one getting progressively worse than the last.

"What, is Djack not giving you enough attention again?" Eris ventured a guess obviously trying to find out what had her friend so down.

"Ha! You don't know the half of it." Jackie laughed mirthlessly as she lifted her head from its comfortable refuge between her arms. "He's in full on daddy mode right now. I couldn't get him to pay attention to me if I lit myself on fire and gave him a hug." She sighed, she knew how weird Djack got around his dad and even after all the years they'd spent together she still couldn't figure out if he wanted his father's approval or wanted to show the old gangster up. "Combined with my dad being here, it's just too much."

"Ouch, and you said Djack's dad came too? You must be having a real shit day." Eris said immediately understanding Jackie's plight.

"You have no idea. I'm hiding from my dad now." Jackie explained glad to finally have someone to confide in today. Then something caught Jackie's eye, Eris looked just as down as she did. "Wait a sec." She said cautiously as her attention shifted from her own problems. "I know your folks wouldn't be caught dead here, so why do you look like someone shit in your cereal?" She asked.

It was Eris' turn to look put out now. "Ugh don't remind me, I'm waiting around to have lunch with my team and their parents."

"Oh, finally meeting the dwarves-in-laws?" Jackie laughed, she still didn't get what Eris saw in her short team leader, but that didn't mean she still couldn't poke fun at her friend's expense.

"Yeah, not funny." Eris said giving her a dirty look which Jackie brushed off. "But seriously they're all just so…normal, I have no clue how to act around them and I can only stand doing the whole polite Eristone girl bit for so long." Eris went on.

"Hey if you're looking for advice on how to deal with normal you're asking the wrong girl." Jackie pointed out unhelpfully. She felt bad for Eris though, she knew firsthand how annoying it was to act like the polite charming girl you know people expect you to be. Jackie might have spent a little longer thinking back on her and Eris' old days before she met Djack, but then she noticed a little girl with blueish green hair climb up on the bench next Eris while she was still lost in thought. "Hey who's the kid?" Jackie asked getting Eris' attention.

Eris turned and nearly jumped out of her seat. "You have funny hair." The girl blurted out simply making Jackie laugh knowing how much pride Eris put into her hairstyle.

Jackie watched as Eris forced herself not to get angry with the girl. "That's not a very nice thing to say." She said in a threateningly placating tone.

"You've got a lot of rings in your ears, didn't that hurt?" The girl went on making Jackie a little sad she decided not to push anymore of Eris' buttons.

"The first few times, but you get used to it. I was actually thinking about getting my nose pierced soon." Eris said obviously deciding to humor the little girl.

"Ew, gross." The girl said making a face. "What would you do when had to sneeze?" At this point Jackie was doing everything she could not to burst out laughing while Eris obviously regretted even trying to talk with the girl.

"Shouldn't you be in daycare right now?" Uh oh, Jackie could tell Eris was reaching her limit. She was begin to debate letting things go on like this, no matter how entertaining it was.

"No!" The girl protested. "I'm here to see my brother."

Jackie was starting to get interested in this when the mousey girl from Team JASN came running up to them looking super worried. "Brunnhilde! There you are. You can't go running off like that." She managed to get out between gasps for breath. That's when she noticed Jackie and Eris and made that funny little scared noise she always made whenever they ran into each other around school. The sound always made Jackie laugh a little.

"So she's with you." Eris said letting her inner sadist show now that she had a more acceptable target for her anger.

"I'm s-so-sorry if she was bo-bothering you!" The mousey girl quickly apologized while grabbing the kid's hand. Jackie could never figure out if she had some kind of weird speech impediment or if she was really just that scared all the time.

"So who's the kid anyway?" Jackie decided to ask just because watching Eris toy with the scared girl would get old real fast.

"I'm Siggy's sister." Hilde said proudly. The name didn't ring any bells for Jackie, but given how little she paid attention to most of her classmates this wasn't exactly surprising, "_Siggy, what a dumb name. Almost as stupid as old what's his name, Sig…_" Once she put two and two together Jackie lost it along with Eris who seemed to have made the same connection. She couldn't wait to tell Djack.

"Well that explains her manners." Eris said once she managed to stop laughing which seemed to really anger the girl who puffed out her cheeks.

"C-c'mon Hilde, let's not bother the nice ladies." The mousey girl said obviously deciding to get out of dodge while Eris was in a better mood. It was then that the sound of the cafeteria doors swinging open caught Jackie's ears and she spied her dad just about stomping in.

"Crap Eris, my dad just walked in so I gotta ditch." She said trying to hide her face and crouch low enough that he wouldn't see her while she tried to make her escape. "Have fun with your little boy toy and his friends." She said getting one last dig in before hauling ass for the door at the opposite end of the room. She wasn't sure but she could have sworn she heard her dad yell at her just as she made it out.

Now she was out one hiding spot and in bad need of putting some serious distance between her and her dad. That is until she ran right into someone and fell flat on her ass. "Damnit! Watch where you're going!" Jackie yelled up at whoever knocked her down only to find an unperturbed Professor Ozpin gazing back down at her.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Jackson, but I do believe this is why Professor Goodwitch insists on no running in the halls." He said dryly.

Jackie was about to come up with some excuse to get out of there when she heard a very loud and very angry "Stop right there young lady!" That's when she knew all hope was lost. "What did you think you were doing running off like that Nimble!?" She hated when he used her real name like that. Why couldn't she have a normal name or be named after a color like a regular kid, no she had to be named after an adjective. "Don't you know how much work I put off just to come here today?"

"Mr. Jackson, I'm glad you were able to come." Ozpin interrupted, seemingly unaffected Mr. Jackson's shouting.

"What?" Ian said finally noticing he and Jackie weren't alone. "Oh, Professor Ozpin, it's good to see you again." He greeted warmly, doing that professional switcheroo Jackie usually only saw whenever he met with clients.

"Yes, it's been a long time." Ozpin smiled behind his mug. "Not since the Schnee charity fundraiser last winter."

"I admit I've been rather busy with work." Ian said scratching the back of his head.

"Well I'm glad you could make it out." Ozpin said taking another sip of his coffee. "Though I hope this isn't a bad time."

If looks could kill Jackie would have already murdered the headmaster and then hit the ground herself when her dad turned to look at her. "I'm terribly sorry for my daughter's behavior professor." Her father apologized, probably alluding to her many detentions he'd heard about through their last few conferences.

"It's quite alright, in fact you'd be surprised to know how many young huntsmen and huntresses we've had here over the years have a knack for getting into trouble." Ozpin chuckled. "And while your daughter may need to work on her respect for authority, I believe she has the makings of a true huntress."

"What?" Jackie and her dad said in unison.

"It's true that she does need to take her studies far more seriously, but it's not often we get a girl willing to take on a full grown Nevermore single handedly in their first year."

Ian looked to his daughter with a look of disbelief. "Is that…true Nimble?"

"Well yeah, kinda?" Jackie said surprised. She definitely never thought any talk between her dad and the headmaster would go this well.

"Ian, you're daughter has an indomitable sense of courage and rough but tenacious sense of battle. I believe if she applies herself she'll make a fine huntress one day." Ozpin said sending a knowing smile to Jackie before checking. "It seems I'm running late so if you'll excuse me." And with that the headmaster strolled of down the hall leaving Jackie more than a little dumbfounded, she was way more used to teachers yelling at her than giving words of encouragement, much less actual principals.

"Nimble." Her father began, his anger seeming to have evaporated. "I'm sorry I got so mad earlier." His usual confidence seemed to fail him. "I know we don't always see eye to eye these days, and I'll be the first to admit I never expected you'd want to become a huntress of all things, but… well I guess what I'm trying to say is, let's start over okay. I'll try to take whatever your teachers say with a grain of salt if you promise me you'll try harder from now on."

Jackie hadn't seen this side of her father in a long time, it actually caught her more than a little off guard. "Um, sure. I guess that I can do that." She said, it didn't seem like such a bad idea after all.

"Good." Ian said smiling at his daughter as they began heading to their next conference. "You know it's not every day Ozpin endorses a student, and it was my daughter of all people." He chuckled proudly making Jackie feel almost as uncomfortable as when he was yelling at her.

_**Fifth Conference: General Overview with Professor Goodwitch…..**_

Djack didn't need his semblance to tell him something was up with this particular conference. Maybe it was because he didn't remember signing up or this conference in particular or maybe it was just because the way Goodwitch was eyeing him reminded him of a few of the times he was brought in for police questioning. But Djack had practice keeping his cool and with his dad there giving off his usual aura of pure confidence it was hard not to just sit back a wait for whatever the blond taskmistress had in store. "Mr. Scratch I 'm glad you could make it today." She began, opening with general pleasantries.

"Are you kidding me, I always make time for my little Bambino." Djonas said wrapping an arm around Djack's shoulder and pulling him in close.

"That's good to hear." Glynda said, her harsh gaze betraying her agenda. "Then perhaps as a concerned parent you'd be interested in discussing your son's behavior in depth."

"I'm not sure I follow ma'am." Djonas' tone was cool, obviously interested in what exactly Glynda had up her sleeve.

"Well while we've yet to catch Djack getting himself into any kind of trouble, there's certain oddities we'd like to address." Djack had to hand it to Professor Goodwitch, she knew he was working an angle even if she couldn't prove it.

"I'm sure it's nothing. You know what they say, boys will be boys." Djonas joked earning a pointed glance from Glynda which didn't seem to faze him.

"Mr. Scratch I can assure you we take matters such as this very seriously." Glynda deadpanned. "Among several questionable reports we've had, your son often disappears for hours on end to the point that we can't seem to find even on our school's surveillance feeds. This combined with his until recently almost nightly excursions off campus after curfew lead us to believe your son is up to something."

"Excuse me professor." Djonas interrupted, his eyes taking on a serious expression. "I understand my boy has in the past made some rather questionable decisions." He shot a disapproving glance at Djack who would have been worried by the look if he couldn't tell when his dad was putting on an act. "It sounds to me some of these accusations are rather circumstantial." Djack could almost feel the anger radiate off of Glynda as his dad got into his usual swing. "And I would hope that a school as prestigious as this would act on evidence rather than hearsay."

To her credit Goodwitch seemed to being managing her anger quite well despite Djack's father telling her as politely as possible "You don't know shit." "Then perhaps your son should take this meeting as a warning and assume any future misconduct will not be tolerated and the consequences will be severe." Glynda rebutted abandoning all but the simplest sense of polite pretenses.

"That sounds fair, doesn't that sound fair Djack?" Djonas smiled at his son.

"Sure does daddy." Djack said in his most conscientious voice. It was obvious Glynda found the whole display infuriating, but kept quiet for the most part.

"Well I'm glad we had this talk professor and I can assure you Djack will be on his best behavior." Djonas said getting up from his seat and extending a hand to Glynda who took it begrudgingly. "It really was lovely to meet you.

As they made their way outside Djack couldn't hide his grin. He loved watching his dad in action. "Well she seems nice." Djonas said offhandedly. "But sounds like you're getting sloppy, I mean come on, I taught you better than that Bambino?"

"Hey you heard her back there." Djack defended as his Scroll began to chirp. "They can't prove anything. Hell I don't think they even figured out I hacked their security feeds on like my second day here." He bragged as he checked a message. "Hey you mind taking a quick detail, I need to check in with my boy about some business."

Djonas grinned down at his boy. "Look at you, always working. Does my heart good." He chuckled patting Djack on the back before he led them through the halls.

It wasn't long before they found Vincent standing by a drinking fountain with nothing better to do. "Hey Vincey, how you doing?" Djack greeted his hired muscle putting on more of a show for his father's sake. "How's your folks?"

"They're good. Couldn't make it out of Menagerie for the whole parents day thing." The spikey haired upperclassmen said simply.

"Well maybe next time. So what you got for me today?" Djack asked getting right down to business.

"Well we got plenty of customers looking to put in and pick up orders, some looking to come by as soon as the first batch of airship leaves." Vincent explained while handing Djack his Scroll to show him the notes he'd taken. "Then there's the poker game tonight with those seniors, and I think a few of them want to talk with you about the buy in."

"Hmm, that's quite a line up. Okay, I want you to handle the deliveries for now." Djack said highlighting a few names on the list. "Then I want you to tell the rest to meet me at the usual spot around six, I want to enjoy time with my dad while I can, you get me?"

"Sure thing boss, you want I should call you if anything comes up?" Vincent asked.

"I'm sure you can handle whatever comes up, just make sure you stay out of the way of any teachers. Heats on a little high today if you catch my drift." Djack warned. Vincent nodded and hurried off to his appointed task.

"Got quite the little racket going here, don'tcha?" Djonas remarked with a smirk.

"What are you talking about dad?" Djack asked innocently. "I'm just providing an honest service to my fellow students as an extracurricular activity."

"That's my boy, but speaking of extracurriculars, you found yourself a nice little dame yet?" Djonas teased playfully nudging Djack with his elbow.

"Well I won't say there haven't been a few flings here and there, but it isn't exactly easy when you share a room with three other people, and one of them happens to be Jackie." Djack admitted as they made their way through the halls.

"Aw c'mon, I know you have to have a few fillies in mind." Djonas went on.

Djack was about to say something when he noticed a familiar pair of cat ears leading an elderly man into Professor Peach's lab. "Well, there is one girl, but she's playing hard to get." Djack said, his mind elsewhere. His train of thought was interrupted by a loud cry.

"Hey boss!" Jackie cried running up to Djack with her father following behind with a sour look already forming as his eyes met Djonas'. Djack had almost no time to react before another familiar voice caught his attention.

"Oh great, I mean, look the gang's all here." Perciva tried to cover up with a jovial tone as she and Sinclair came down the hall leading their parents on a tour of the school.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Djonas said smiling the same smile Djack made when he was up to something. "I do believe we never got a formal introduction." He said waltzing up to the Windsors. "I'm Djonas Scratch." He said with a big smile and an outstretched hand.

"Charles Windsor, and this is my wife Elizabeth." Sinclair's father introduced blissfully unaware of the dubious aura everyone else seemed to sense from Djonas.

"It's a pleasure, you know my boy tells me your son is something of a celebrity." Djonas went on making Charles beam with pride and his wife blush.

"Well not to brag, but he has won quite a few tournaments." Charles boasted making Sinclair feel uncomfortable.

"So I've heard, you know when my little Bambino told me he wanted to become a hunter I told him he should enter some of those tournaments, but he just wouldn't listen." Djonas' familiar tone was becoming unsettling, but due to a collective curiosity and Jackie's silent pleading with her father not to make another scene they decided to at least see where he was going with this whole charade. "Sometimes I wonder who would have won if they ever had a match."

Charles' features slowly morphed from their usual happy smile to one of confident bravado. "That sounds an awful lot like a challenge."

"Oh, no, I would never suggest such a thing, I mean, they are teammates after all." Djonas' was toying with them at this point, but none of them could see what would come next.

"I'd be fine with a match." Sinclair stated plainly getting everyone's attention. "I think it would be…enlightening."

"Well, there you have it." Djonas clapped his hands before turning to Djack expectantly. "What do you say Djack?"

If it had been anyone else who'd asked him, Djack would have blown the whole thing off in favor keeping his team in the dark about what he could really do, but when it came to his dad he knew there was only one option. "Well you know how I hate to disappoint." He grinned.

"Well this sounds like this will be fun to watch, I'll ref." Perciva said as the group soon began heading for one of the unoccupied training rooms. Mrs. Gawaine and Mr. Jackson brought up the rear, and it was evident Mrs. Gawaine didn't like where this was all going.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" She asked uneasily.

"Because Djonas Scratch is involved." Ian said flatly.

_**Later in the Training room…..**_

Jackie and the adults sat up in the stands as Djack and Sinclair took their places on either side of the combat stage with Perciva standing a ways away with her Scroll out to monitor the boys' aura. "Okay guys you know the rules, first one whose aura dips into the red loses." She announced.

"Y'know Sinclair, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been looking forward to this." Djack said shifting into his combat stance with Candlestick held at the ready behind his back.

"Well then it seems I wasn't the only one then." Sinclair shot back drawing Redcoat. "Let's have a good clean fight."

"Yeah." Djack chuckled. "Sure."

"Begin!" Perciva called signaling the start of the match.

Djack switched on Candlestick and circled around Sinclair at top speed while dropping a few of his Djack bombs as he went. Sinclair quickly jumped back as the pumpkin painted balls rolled towards him and erupted in a hot cloud of smoke and computerized laughter. Switching Recoat into its whip mode Sinclair was able to clear away most of the smoke with a few broad swipes, finding Djack floating high above the stage laughing down at him. "Oh c'mon man, did you really expect me to come at you on your terms? Grimm and crooks aren't gonna play by your little tournament rules, so why should I?" Djack taunted lazily lobbing a couple more Djack bombs down at him. Sinclair evaded the bombs with ease, narrowing his eyes at Djack in a determined glare.

"You make a good point Djack, allow me to make a point of my own." Sincalir called up to him swinging Redcoat up and wrapping it around Candlestick. With one strong pull Sinclair yanked it right out from under Djack sending him crashing down to the ground and flinging Candlestick across the stage. "You always fly off above your opponent and try to attack safely out of their reach, but you never stop to think about what you'll do if your opponent can reach you." Sinclair lectured coldly as Djack pushed himself back to his feet.

"Well I guess that's my mistake, but since we're getting things off our chest here I have a few things to say." Djack droned on reaching back into his pouch and pulling few pumpkin colored disks. "One, not all of us are one trick ponies at this school." He pressed a button on top the disks before hurling them at Sinclair, causing each to deploy a sharp pair of blades as they whizzed through the air. Sinclair shifted Redcoat back into its bladed form and deflected the disks, giving Djack a chance to dash by and grab Candlestick from the other side of the stage. "And number two." He said switching his weapon into its dangerous pike mode. "Just because I don't like to fight up close like all the other chuckleheads around here, doesn't mean I can't." And letting loose with an uncharacteristic battle cry Djack charged in. Sinclair thought he was ready, but as Djack closed the distance he pivoted on his heel spinning himself as he swung his weapon, extending its reach. Sinclair dodged back to avoid the spinning blades at the base of the main pike's main blade but Djack thrust forward catching him off guard. Sinclair was barely able to parry the blow, feeling the intense heat of the flame enshrouding the blade as it came close to his face. Djack didn't let up, his attacks were swift and calculated, keeping Sinclair on the defensive as he tried his best to avoid each deadly aspect of Djack's weapon.

Watching from the stands the Windsors were becoming uneasy. "Maybe we should stop them, this is looking dangerous." Elizabeth said more than a little worried for her son.

"Ah, their fine." Djonas said with a dismissive wave. "Their training to fight monsters, next to that this nothing."

"I hate to say it, but he does have a point." Mrs. Gawaine said despite her own apprehensions about the match happening bellow.

"Don't worry, my little Bambino won't hurt him…too much." Djonas muttered the last part under his breath, but Ian could hear him and only tighten the scowl he'd been wearing since the start of the match when his daughter had begun her cheering.

"C'mon boss! Keep it up, you got him on the ropes!"

Back down in the fight Djack was becoming increasing confident with each blow. Finally he saw the perfect moment to strike as Sinclair blocked his last strike. Pressing the button on the handle Djack activated Candlesticks flamethrower, blasting a wave of flame at Sinclair's face. Sinclair managed to strengthen his aura in time, but was still taken off his feet by the shock of the attack forcing him to roll away. "See man, I'm just full of surprises. But I can't take all the credit, some of it has to go to my baby here." Djack said patting Candlestick while taking a minute to gloat as Sinclair pushed himself back to his feet. "Y'know I always wondered why you picked such weird weapon. I mean a shotel that's also a whip, c'mon, that's hardly the best of any kind of weapon."

"That's where you're wrong Djack." Sinclair had a smile on his face that for an instant, made Djack want to back away. Sinclair charged in with renewed vigor, swing powerful blows at the trickster forcing him to go on the defensive. "I chose the shotel because it's a weapon designed to overcome obstacles." Sinclair went on before switch up a blow at the last second to a heavy upward swing, using the curve of the blade to wrest Candlestick from Djack's hands. He followed up the attack with a vicious kick to Djacks solar plexus forcing him back. "And I chose the whip." Sinclair continued as he shifted Redcoat accordingly. "To punish my enemies!" He shouted as he began raining blows on Djack at incredible speeds.

There was nothing Djack could do, Sinclair had caught him off guard and now even with his semblance he could only evade every few strikes during the volley, he just couldn't keep up with the speed and the angle of the blows as they rained down on him, pummeling him through his aura. It wasn't long before Perciva began to shout. "And Djack hits the red! The match is over!"

Sinclair halted his attack and drew back his weapon shifting it back to its sword form. Djack collapsed to his hands and knees gasping for breath and silently cursing himself, not just for losing, but for losing in front of his dad. That's when he saw the familiar pair of shoes in front of him. He looked up to see Sinclair standing over him with an outstretched hand. "That was a good match, it exceeded my wildest expectations."

It wasn't hard for Djack to read the honesty in his words despite the same cold tone he used to deliver them and as much as he wanted to slap the hand away, he couldn't stand the idea of anyone lording him being a sore loser over him now that this was all over. "Yeah, well it's like I said." He said gruffly as he took the hand. "I hate to disappoint."

_**Later at the airship docks…..**_

Not long after the match it came time for the parents to say their goodbyes. Perciva and her mother exchanged watery eyed hug, Jackie and her dad exchanged small talk while they both hoped not to make the other mad or embarrassed, and Sinclair quietly nodded his head and listened to his parents tell him how proud they were along with what to do and what not to do for the rest of the year.

While this was going on Djack and his dad stood some ways away. Djonas began lighting up a cigar looking out at the evening sunset. "So you learn anything today?" He asked as he began to puff.

"I dunno, was I supposed to?" Djack asked, still a little bitter over his lose.

"Listen Djack, I remember back when you first came to me with this crazy idea to become a huntsman so you could be our man on the inside and protect the family business. I was against it at first, but then I thought about it and I realized it would be good for you." Djonas said thinking back.

"Yeah, and why's that?" Djack asked unable to read his dad at the moment.

"Because I know you're gunning for me son, you wanna be me, and that's all you want to be. But you're aiming to high from the get go." Djonas pointed over to Sinclair with his cigar. "See your leader over there, know what I see when I look in his eyes?"

"No, what?"

"Determination, him, he ain't like us. He isn't playing the long con, he ain't thinking about how to turn things to his favor, he's just thinking of winning, and if you're gonna get where you want to be Djack you got to be like that." Djonas said looking Djack in the eyes. "Now I'm not saying you have to be just like him, we both know you're smarter than that. But one day you're come face to face with a guy like him and there ain't gonna be no tricks, no cheats, no other way around but to just go right on through him." He paused to take another puff. "What I'm saying is, once you can get over that hill, then you'll be ready to take on the mountain." Djonas laughed as he gestured to himself. "You got me Bambino?"

"Yeah daddy, I got you." Djack said giving his dad his famous grin.

"That's my boy, now I gotta get back, you know business never quits right." Djonas laughed patting Djack on the shoulder before heading towards the airship with the rest of Team SPDN's parents.

"That's right." Djack said as he began messaging Vincent on his Scroll. "Business never quits."

* * *

**Yeah, there you have it. Hope you liked it. If you couldn't tell I used this chapter to touch on a lot of things that I just could never get around to in the main story (which is kind of the whole point of Between Classes) like Jackie and Eris still being friends, Sinclair's struggles as a prodigy, and Jackie's backstory (Which I will touch on more soon).**

**There were also a lot of things I like playing around with in this, like Djack being a daddy's boy and how Djonas is basically an older version of Djack along with what it's like being in Jackies head and how after nearly a whole semester she still barely knows anyone's name.**

**Well next up is a chapter request for the guy who answered the mystery track question at the end of the last Year of the RDCP chapter, so by request of Camcake we'll be seeing more of everyone one's favorite spring-heeled goth, Jackie.**

**Til next time folks, don't forget to review.**


	7. How a Partnership was Born

**Hey guys, can you say quickest update ever? I hope you can because here we are with yet another installment of Between Classes. Or maybe I should call this one "Before Classes" since in this chapter we see exactly what made everyone's favorite Partner-In-Crime the girl she is today. **

**This chapter was a special request from Camcake who successfully answered the Bonus Track question at the end of the last chapter of the main story. If you enjoyed it and want a chance to have your own request made into a chapter there will be another bonus track at the end of the next main chapter, so keep your eyes peeled. Now let's get this started.**

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth productions...if I owned it, there would be more flashbacks into our character's brooding pasts.**

* * *

Jackie never had much of a choice throughout her life. Whether it was about ballet class, gymnastics, piano lessons, or even which private school she attended. It all just made her sick. In fact if she hadn't met a young Catherine Eristone at one of the many charity galas her father dragged her to she may have never had a real friend. The young purple haired girl seemed to understand what it was like having most of your life plotted out for you and Jackie found solace that she had someone she could confide in. But still it came as no surprise when Jackie began to rebel. It wasn't hard, she wasn't like the other girls at her school who were only focused on what clothes to buy and which of daddy's business partners they had to be on their best behavior around, she had determination and more than a little mean streak. And of course that led her into more than her fair share of trouble over the years, getting into fights at school, sneaking out, anything to get her parents attention. But Jackie always had a tendency for getting in over her head.

She had thought it would be simple, grab a few snacks, maybe a girly mag just because she could. She never actually thought the guy behind the counter would take off after her, especially not in the rain. But there she was, running as fast as she could through the pouring rain with and angry middle-aged man in an apron hot on her tail. This couldn't get any worse. That was when Jackie's life would change forever.

Maybe it was because of how hard it was raining, maybe it because she kept looking back over her shoulder to see if the old man was still chasing her, but for whatever reason she just didn't see the boy until it was too late. Next thing she knew she was falling back onto the cold wet sidewalk as her ill-gotten goods splashed down around her. When she looked up at what she'd run into she saw a boy with dark brown hair in a long black coat wrapped tightly around his body to keep out the cold and the rain accompanied by a mean looking man holding an umbrella over him, seemingly unaffected by the rain himself. The man peered down at her harshly from behind his dark tinted glasses while the boy just looked down at her like he was peering right through her. Before she had a moment left to think the clerk caught up with her and pulled her up to her feet by her black rain drenched hoodie. "Finally got you, you little hoodlum." He spat angrily.

That was it, there wasn't anything she could do and while somewhere deep down she was kind of happy that she finally had something she could use to get back at her parents, she didn't want to suffer the consequences. That was when the boy spoke up. "Excuse me sir." He said in a silky smooth tone. "This is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Stay out of this punk, I caught this girl red handed." The shop owner growled shaking Jackie a little while still keeping a tight grasp on the her.

That was when the big guy holding the umbrella got mad. "Hey watch it pal, that's a Scratch you're talking too." He said in a way that made the shop owner's earlier tone look like a cheerful greeting as he glared harshly at the old man from behind his shades.

She wasn't sure why, but the old man seemed terrified by what the glasses guy said, taking a fearful step back. "I-I-I had no idea." He stammered.

"Easy Dino." The boy said keeping his patronizing tone from earlier as he eased his bodyguard back. "Like I was saying sir, this is just a big misunderstanding. My friend here," He gestured to Jackie making the man let go of her like she was hot to the touch causing her to drop back to the ground. "Was just doing me a favor and picking up a few things, but silly me I forgot to give her the money. I'm sure this should be enough to cover everything." He said nudging Dino who begrudgingly produced a stack of Lien and pulled off almost twice as much as what everything she'd grabbed was worth and handed it to the clerk who was now all but cowering in front of them.

"Yes, thank you, please stop by anytime you want." The man said quickly before rushing back to his store.

Jackie was speechless, it was the first time anyone had ever done anything like that for her. But something bugged her, something about the boy's name, she could have sworn she'd heard her dad mention it once or twice before. "Your technique needs work." The boy said glibly pulling her from her thought. "But you've got guts, I like that. Name's Djack." He said offering her his hand.

Jackie stared up at him for what felt like a small eternity. There was something about this boy, something she just couldn't resist. It was all in that look in his eyes, one of confidence and self-assurance. She wanted to have that same look, she wanted it so bad. So without giving it another thought she reached out and took Djack's hand and he helped her to her feet. "Thanks, I'm Nimble, Nimble Jackson." She said all of a sudden feeling more self-conscious about her stupid name than usual.

Djack just grinned. "Well Jackie, mind if I call you Jackie?" He asked prompting her to shake her head furiously splashing him as her wet hair waved from side to side which he didn't seem to mind. "It seems like you could use a friend, and trust me, I'm the kind of friend you want to have." He said wrapping and arm around her shoulder before he had Dino take them to their car.

And that was how it all started. For the next few years there was nowhere she wouldn't follow the young would-be kingpin, no matter how mad it made her parents. It wasn't long before Djack had taught nearly every trick in the book, she knew he would never teach her all of his tricks, but she was happy for every little secret he decided to confide in her. It wasn't long before he revealed his plans to become a huntsman to her and she knew there was only one thing she could do, no matter how much her parents tried to stop her. And even though she hated to admit it, all the classes, lessons and training her parents put her through made her an ideal candidate for Signal.

It had been a long road that got her to where she was today, but there was nothing she would have traded it for in all of Remnant. Sure she knew Djack didn't exactly see her the way she'd quickly grown to see him over the years and that he had a habit of letting more than just his eyes wander from girl to girl, but she knew that they meant nothing to him in the long run, of course that didn't mean she didn't take a certain satisfaction in having some of her own fun with the girls after Djack was done with them. She knew he didn't care and that she was something special. She was someone he trusted, someone he'd always rely on, and right now that was all she needed. But that didn't mean she wouldn't keep trying to convince her "boss" to see her in a different light and maybe, just maybe, if she tried hard enough he'd realize he just didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

* * *

**Well I bet only about half of you saw that coming. **

**I really want to thank Camcake for giving me the idea to write this, I hate to admit it but before he asked for a Jackie chapter I had never given her all that much thought as a character. She was always just kind of Harley to Djack's joker and I never gave much thought to what made her tick. Now it's time I sat back and got to work on the main story after what feels like ages. Keep your eyes peeled cause this one is gonna be action packed and might have an OC or two from some of the readers (wink wink nudge nudge)**

**Remember to review and vote in the poll if you haven't, that's how I see who you guys want to see more of after all.**

**Peace.**


End file.
